Peter pan III
by cheekiimonkeii2
Summary: When the granddaughter to Wendy and the daughter to Jane gets taken by Peter Pan to Neverland, what adventures might it lead to? Will they fall in love? Read to find out.
1. chapter 1: adventure coming closer

Since I was a young girl, my mother, Jane, would tell me stories of this boy who never wanted to grow up. His name was Peter Pan. I always did believe in her stories and at the age of fourteen however much I told myself and everyone around me, that the stories were make believe and there for not real, I secretly still did believe. I believed so much in fact that I would, every night, go up to my window and pray that Peter Pan would take me away to Neverland. Well my mother and grandmother had already been on their adventure with Peter Pan, so now it was my turn right? But the thing I didn't know was my adventure in Neverland was coming sooner than I thought.

"Alexis honey, its time to get up now". That was me, Alexis. Boring. Old. Alexis.

I groaned and turned over, as I didn't want to get up. Well not yet anyway. I heard my mother come in and I could feel her stare at the back of my body.

"You are a lazy minx, you know that?". Well of course I knew I was, that's what teenagers are for. They were made for being lazy. If God didn't want laziness, then teenagers wouldn't even exist.

I turned over. I knew I had been defeated. Well truth was I didn't want her nagging at me to get up and wanted to start the day peacefully, so I was in the right mood to go to school.

"Morning Honey". She smiled.

"Morning Mum". I smiled back. Just to be polite.

"Sleep well?". That was always her first question of the day.

"Yeah, I guess".

"Good. Now up, dressed and be down for breakfast in five minutes. You got school today". At the word 'school', I groaned. School was like a place of torture. Having to sit though 6 hours a day, watching the teacher drone on and on and hardly taking in anything that was said. But I guess what has to be done, has to be done. So I rolled over and got out of bed.

My life at school is kind of lonely. But being lonely is a good thing, it gives me time to think. Think about the things wrong and right in my life but most of all, I thought of Peter Pan. When I thought of him I always let my imagination run wild. When I thought of him, nothing could bring me down. I know it sounds weird but I felt like when I thought of him, I was protected and nothing could hurt me.

So here I was walking to school, just like any other English child. But on my way I ran into the school bully, Billy. Billy had a sort of soft spot for me. I knew this by the way he looked at me. He would never hurt me or anyone in my company, he would normally want to join in our convocation and try flirting with me but I just acted as if nothing had happened and this annoyed him. Badly. Today was different. When he saw me, he just looked at me, like he wanted to kill me. Then he started walking towards me. When he stopped he just looked at me for a couple of seconds and then the shouting started, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME ALEXIS? I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING TO GET YOU TO LIKE ME BUT NOTHING SEEMS TO WORK. ON YOU ANYWAY. YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE. MEETING YOU WAS THE WORST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME. YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO CAUSE ME PAIN AND I DON'T LIKE IT. SO WHAT IS IT YOU WANT FROM ME HUH?!". He looked pretty red in the face but not even that made me afraid of him. But I was touched that he would go through all that trouble to get me to like him. But that's what scared me about him. He was so obsessive. And I didn't want that in my life anymore.

So I took a deep breath and said, " I want you to leave me alone". And I just walked away as if nothing had happened. Like I always did.

But that was only the start of my day, I had much worse things ahead of me.

In English, I had someone lift my skirt, so everyone could see my knickers and they were all laughing so hard that they were all almost falling off their chairs.

In maths, someone else poured orange juice on the floor and said "Look everyone, Alexis has had an accident". They were laughing even harder than the people in English.

For the rest of the day I got locked in a closet. A dark and small one. My two worst fears. I was scared of the dark and I didn't like small spaces. So I was screaming and crying to get out. That day had been humiliating.

Walking home was just the same. I was tripped and pushed into bushes. It really hurt. I know why all these people hated me. It was because I was childish and I liked to play games. All I wanted was a bit of fun. I had so many friends until I turned thirteen, then they all just turned on me. Like I said earlier, its not that I minded. But today I had had enough. People pushing me around like I was theirs to control, I wasn't having it anymore. I stopped for a few minutes, thinking of my revenge plan. But nothing came to mind. I started to think they were right, I was childish and I did need to grow up. So when I got home I just sat on the seat of the window in my room, remembering everything that had happened that day and cried onto my knees.

The next thing I knew it was dark. I must have fallen asleep. I started to sit up but suddenly a bright light blinded my eyes, making me cover my eyes with my arm and that's when I saw a boy standing in the middle of my room.


	2. chapter 2: Meeting Peter Pan

This boy was in all green except from his shoes which were brown. I loved his little pointy hat with a red feather sticking out of it, in my eyes it looked cool. I started looking at his red/brown messy hair and his dreamy brown eyes. I remembered this boy from somewhere, but where?

"Oh good your awake, you ready for an adventure?". He said the last bit with a smile.

"I remember you from somewhere. Have we met before?".

"Urm, no I don't think we have". He had a very confused look on his face. I just had to smile at this.

"What's so funny?", he asked me.

"Oh don't worry, anyway we're getting off the subject. Who are you anyway?".

"I'm the one and only Peter Pan". Ah-ha! I knew I remembered this boy from somewhere and obviously you know where I remember him from. My mother's and grandmother's stories.

I realised that I had been silent for a while with me thinking to myself and everything and Peter had his eyebrow raised at me for some reason.

"Oh right, sorry I can be a bit of a daydreamer. Anyway my name is Alexis". Peter looked at me blankly and then after a minute or two he started rubbing his chin. I really wondered what he was thinking, he looked full of thoughts.

"Alexis, your name is too long how about we shorten it to Lexie or Lex?". Wow! I'd never thought of shortening it. He was making a really good first impression on me. But then again from what I heard from all the stories, he made a good first impression on everyone. I told him all this.

And he said, "I'll take that as a yes? And I know that's why I'm called Peter Pan the great". He smiled a really cocky smile.

"By who?", I replied sarcastically and crossed my arms.

"By me of course!". I had to laugh at his comment.

"Your really full of yourself aren't you?", I asked him. He didn't answer me, he just looked at me like he was shocked and then burst out laughing.

"What?", I asked him.

"I know I am but no one has ever asked me that before", he said between splutters of laughter.

"I still don't get why it's so funny". I still had my arms crossed and now I had my left eyebrow raised slightly.

"I don't know either, I guess it's just the shock". He said after he stopped laughing.

"Oh", was all I could say, nothing more or nothing less.

There was an awkward silence between us until Peter finally spoke up and said, "So who is your mother and grandmother anyway?".

"Jane and Wendy, you might of met them".

"Might have met them! They were the only two girls that I remember, other than Tiger Lily, being on the island".

"So has there been other girls on the island too then?".

"Wow, you sure ask a lot of questions". He smiled at these words that he'd said but I didn't really take much notice.

"Yeah, it's a family thing but anyway could you just answer the question please?".

"Of course but first you have to answer me a question". He smiled.

"And what is this question?", I asked him with my left eyebrow raised and my arms still folded. 'I should really stop with these questions', I thought to myself, 'I don't want him going off me, friend wise, before even getting to know me and I should stop with the arm folding business as well, I don't want him thinking I'm really moody'. I was all to do with first impressions. I always wanted myself to be good in other people's eyes but that didn't quite turn out to plan with the whole school thing.

"Would you like to come on an adventure with me and Tink?". He held a hand out to me.

And I took it saying , "Yes Peter, I would love to come on an adventure with you and Tinkerbell, it's always been a dream of mine". We both smiled at my answer.

"Good, look Lexie", he took me to the window, "See that star", he said pointed to a star I knew quite well, I nodded, " well that star leads to-".

"Neverland", I said all dream like, finishing his sentence. I looked up at the star like it was my idol, like I wanted to be that star. Sounds silly in a way but that's what I like to think my face looked like.

"Yes, second to the right-".

"And straight on till morning", I said finishing his sentence for him once again.

"You sure do know a lot about Neverland", he said giving me a huge admiring smile.

"And about you too". His smile got even bigger at those four words. If his smile got any bigger his face would explode.

"You ready for the biggest adventure of your life?". He held his hand back out to me. I didn't even notice he'd taken it away and at this thought I blushed slightly but not enough to be noticed. That's what I like to think.

I took his hand once again and nodded. At that moment, as if right on queue, a fairy, who I guessed was Tinkerbell by the way she looked, came through my open window and sprinkled a load of fairy dust on me. I instantly knew what to do, so I started thinking through my most happiest memories with my eyes tightly shut. I started thinking back to when I was a little girl listening to the Peter Pan adventures that my mum and grandma had told me over and over and then to when I used to play dress up. I pretended to be Peter Pan but the girl version. My whole life had been about Peter Pan and I thought myself stupid to ever think that he could be made up and here he was, in my bedroom, staring at me. Suddenly I felt a hand touch my arm and I opened my eyes to see Peter was the one that touched my arm but then Peter pointed down, I looked down to see the floor not under my feet anymore. I smiled at the sight of my achievement.

"You ready?", he asked making his way towards the window.

"As ready as I'll ever be", I replied still smiling. He took a hold of my hand and we flew out the window.


	3. chapter 3: The journey to Neverland

This sight is the most amazing thing. London is bigger than I realised. But flying over it is the most magical thing of all. Me. Peter. Flying. Over. London. It was the most exciting thing. As I was flying over the brightly lighted London I couldn't help but think 'Was mum and grandma as amazed by London's beautiful sights as I was?'. That question still haunts me to this day. But as I was flying I think Peter saw the confused look on my face because he asked, "What ya thinking bout?". He said it in that really annoying way. You know the one I mean, the one where they feel like being nosy so they ask the question in a slow voice.

"Nothing", I answered quickly. I really wanted to ask him the question that still lingers in my head but couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Oh come on, you must be thinking about something. Nobody can think nothing". All he said was true but I still couldn't bring myself to ask him. But I like to do two-way-deals so I wanted to find out what his thoughts were first.

"I'll only tell you if you tell me what your thinking". I had a smirk on my face, I just couldn't help it.

"Okay, I was thinking that you look really pretty under the light of the city". I blushed a lot at his comment.

"Oh Peter, your too sweet". I said while playfully hitting his arm. He chuckled lightly at me.

"Well I couldn't lie. Especially to you". What? Why me? I asked him this.

But all he said was, "Peter the Great never lies". I laughed but really I was sad inside. I was maybe thinking that he might possibly like me. 'Wait, why are you sad?' I thought to myself, 'You don't have just the tiniest little crush on him do you? What! No! of course not! This is the ledgionary Peter Pan were talking about here'. But I couldn't help but feel that maybe deep down, I did have a crush on him. But only a tiny one. The tiniest crush possible.

"So I did my end of the bargain so now its your turn, what were you thinking about?". Damn! I had hoped he'd forgotten about that! I didn't want to ask him, I don't even know why, its not like it was an embarrassing question or anything but I must think of something to say and fast!

"Err, I was thinking about how beautiful London was from up high". Well it was the truth. I was. Right before I started thinking about that stupid question.

"So why did you have that confused look on your face?". I had forgotten about that!

"Look who's asking a lot of questions now". He smiled.

"Well I'm just being nosy". I couldn't believe a guy like him could be so honest but he was. I was just amazed so I thought of a comment quickly in my head.

"Why yes you are". He chuckled lightly.

"So are you going to answer my question?".

"No".

"Fine then, I'm just going to have to torture you until I get it out of you".

"Oh really? What are you going to do chain me up to a wall? And believe me it won't work". I said sarcastically.

"Maybe but I was thinking of something a little better". He smirked.

"And what would that be Master Pan?". I said while crossing my arms. By this time we had stopped in our tracks and were just floating there for everyone to see.

"This", he said while coming at me at lightning speed and then he began tickling me, straight away I began laughing really hard.

' I wonder how he knew I was really ticklish', I thought to myself, 'lucky shot I guess'. And didn't think nothing of it but I didn't know just how wrong I was.

"Even though this is torture, you will never make me give in", I said through the laughter.

"Then I'm just going to have to keep on tickling you". And he tickled me even more.

I laughed until even my sides hurt but then I knew I had to give in but I did have a little trick up my sleeve, " Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!".

He stopped tickling me and looked at me in a confused way, " Really?". I think he thought I was going to be a little more harder to get the truth out of and just how right he was.

"Nope". And I flew off at the star at lightning speed. I could see from way back that Peter just gave me a confused look then he got it and started laughing as he was chasing me. But obviously I was no match for the great Peter Pan and he soon caught up with me and grabbed my waist with both of his arms and he spun me round and we both just laughed.

When we both stopped laughing he looked at me weirdly for a second as if he wanted to kiss me and I blushed at the thought of me and Peter having a moment then he must of realised I was blushing because he woke up out of his trance.

Then suddenly he looked at where his arms were and put them back at his sides like he had done something really bad. We were there in awkward silence for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and said, " Well, uh, we should get going".

"Err, yeah". And we flew off once again. For a while we didn't say nothing until we were very near the star. And he just suddenly held his hand to me.

I looked at it weirdly and he just said "grab it", so I did. "Hold on tight and whatever happens don't let GOOOO…". And that's when we flew off faster than anything I had ever experienced back in the world I had just left behind me. Surprisingly I didn't scream, I just closed my eyes really tight and smiled, even Peter was a little surprised at my action I think. I think he was looking afford to hearing me scream like most girls probably would. Suddenly we slowed down and he whispered in my ear, " You can open your eyes now". His breath on my skin made my neck get goose bumps and my hair stand on end but it was still kind of nice.

When I opened my eyes I couldn't see all that well because the sun was blinding me but when my vision came back I was speechless and all I could do was gasp at what I saw.


	4. chapter 4: My first day in Neverland

Neverland was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The sun was shining so bright, the sea was so blue with a hint of rainbow colour from the sun shining onto it and the grass was so green. It was just so perfect. Nothing could ever be as perfect as what I was seeing. I thought I was going to wake up from a dream any moment.

On a cliff part there was smoke coming from them so I guessed that was the Indian village and on a rock I could see loads of water going everywhere and different coloured hairs whipping everywhere so from what I'd heard in my mother's and grandmother's stories I guessed that was the mermaid lagoon and the thing you couldn't miss was the pirate ship right in the middle where the evil Captain Hook gave his orders. But where was the fairy hallow, I couldn't see it. Well they are tiny people so they probably have a tiny village but just out of curiosity I had to ask Peter.

"Peter?".

"Yeah", he said while turning his head towards me.

"Where's the fairy hallows?".

"It's over there". He pointed his index finger towards the middle of the forest.

"How'd you know that?".

"Well I've been there and as well at night their lights light up the entire sky so you can't really miss it".

"Sounds wonderful". I was completely fascinated by everything here especially Peter. He was what made Neverland, Neverland. It wouldn't be the same without him.

"Oh it is, I know you'll love it".

We didn't stay where we were for long, he wanted to show me the island as soon as possible so we could begin our adventures. But more than anything he wanted me to meet the lost boys. The boys that had completed his adventures. The boys that had stuck with him through thick and thin. The boys that were his best friends.

We got to his 'home' or tree house as I like to call it, it was everything I had imagined it to be but it was much more than that. The tree house was big, brown and leafy. Well what else was I meant to say, it's a tree. But you could definitely recognise it out of all the others. It was the tallest, the thickest. It looked like the king of all the other trees.

When we went in or slid in but we did make our entrance, I got bundled by a load of boys and we all fell onto this bed. I got up laughing and brushed myself down.

"I'm sorry miss, we hardly see girls and its really exciting for us when we do", a blonde boy dressed up as a fox said.

"It's alright, really it is. I found it a laugh actually", I said still smiling from my little surprise.

"We could do it more often if you like", the fox boy said.

"No, that's alright. But you better watch out I'm going to get you all by surprise, one by one". They all had a shocked look on their face that made me laugh.

"You don't have to look so worried, its not going to hurt you, I promise. Its just a little fun". They looked relieved.

"Sounds like fun, we'll be looking afford to it, won't we boys?". Peter said while giving his cocky smile.

"Yeah", they all cheered together.

"So boys are you going to introduce yourselves because I'm not doing it or are you just going to stand around all day?". You can guess who said that.

"Hi, I'm slightly", said the fox boy. I shook the boys hand and said " Happy to meet you", like I did to all the boys.

"Hello I'm Nibs", said the rabbit boy.

"Ello, my name is Tootles", said the tiny and adorable skunk boy. I said my bit but I also added "and aren't you adorable". He just blushed and put his hand over his cheeks which made me giggle.

"Hey, I'm Cubby", said a chubby bear boy.

"We're the twins", the racoon twins said together.

"Well it's lovely to meet you all and by the way I'm Alexis or you could call me Lexie or Lex for short".

"Oh we know who you are, Peter-". Peter flew over to Nibs real quick and put his hand over his mouth and whispered to him "shut up". But I can lip read so I knew what he said.

"No Peter, don't tell him to shut up", Peter looked at me weirdly as if to say 'how the heck did you know I said that' but I just ignored his look and carried on, "I want to know what Nibs was going to say".

Peter looked blankly at me then he looked back at Nibs and then back at me, it carried on like that for about two whole minutes until Peter said, "Ok but only if your sure, your not going to like what you hear".

"Well I'm just going to have to take that risk, so please let go of Nibs. Look your hurting him". Peter looked at Nibs, who was on the verge of tears. I guessed that Peter was holding his mouth so tight that it hurt or Nibs was just a wimp. I put my money on the first one because Peter does have a pretty strong grip.

Peter hesitated for a moment before he let him go and said "sorry" to Nibs.

"Well what I was going to say before I was interrupted was, we know who you are because Peter liked to go to your window every night and watch you sleep. He told us that you looked so peaceful and by the looks of you, you would be great fun and for years he's wanted to take you here to Neverland but never had the guts to do it until earlier and at the moment I'm glad he has taken you here", Nibs gave me a really nice smile but I thought all this was so sweet not weird like Peter thought, proves he don't know girls as much as he thought he did.

All I could say was "Aaaaaaw, thank you guys. I'm glad I've met you lot too. You seem so much fun. I can't wait to start our adventures and get to know you lot really well".

We all had a group hug but when we all broke apart, Peter said, " I thought you would freak out not think it was sweet".

"Well it proves you don't know girls as much as you thought you did", I gave him my cheeky smile and he smiled back.

"No, I do know girls. Its just that I don't know you as much as I thought I did".

"Well we can soon change that if you like". I knew I was kind of flirting but from what I heard Peter was a big flirt anyway.

"Well I would love to. Want to go see some of the island?".

"No Peter I don't want to see some of the island", he looked a bit sad, ok really sad but he hadn't heard the rest of my sentence, "I want to see all of the island". I wanted to see the island as much as anything and I wasn't going to give up this opportunity. I only paused for a cheeky second to see his reaction.

Anyway once I said that his smile went as wide as anything. "So where'd you want to start?".

"Can we go see the Indians?".

"Sure but most girls want to see the mermaids".

"Well maybe I'm not like most girls", I gave him my most attractive smile.

But all he could do was look at the ground awkwardly and mumble, " you can say that again".

I wanted to see him all happy again so I said, "ok, well maybe I'm not like most girls. There you go I said that again". His head shot straight up and he laughed. 'He has a really nice laugh and his teeth sparkle and he has really nice lips. Wait! Why am I looking at his-'

Peter interrupted my thought by grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him as he walked while saying, "come on Lex, lets go to the Indians. There having a celebration tonight anyway. Maybe they could dress you up and you could become an Indian too. Would you like that?". His chocolate brown eyes staring into mine with puppy dog eyes even though he didn't realise he was doing it. So I had to say yes, I was always a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Peter, I would love that". I tried to smile my nicest smile but it probably looked a bit weird.

"Great!". Then we left. The lost boys said they felt like walking and singing. I wanted to go too because it sounded like fun but Peter demanded we fly because its quicker.

The sun was just setting when we got to the Indian village. This place looked magnificent and it was so colourful. Tepees all over the place but right in the heart of the village there was a huge bonfire and loads of Indians dancing around it. The music was quite catchy too, it made you want to put all your energy into the one song. I was pretty sure I was going to be dancing later. I was smiling at this beautiful sight. Peter must of seen me smiling and looking in every direction of this place because he gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen and said, "So I'm guessing you like it".

"Yeah it's so… well actually there are no words to describe how beautiful it is".

"A bit like you then". He gave me a really sweet smile.

"What?", I said while blushing. I had mixed emotions at that comment. I was flatter but at the same time I was shocked and confused. A part of me wanted to kiss him but the other part thought he was joking.

"Never mind". And he walked away really fast into a tepee. I really wanted to follow him but I didn't because I thought he'd need time to be alone. So I just looked around until I was pulled into a tepee by a young Indian girl.

"Hello you must be Alexis, I'm Tigerlily". She held out a hand to me and I shook it.

"That's a really pretty name", I said while smiling.

"Thank you but not as pretty as yours. You seem really nice, wanna be friends?".

"Hell yeah, I need someone to show me around the island anyway", I said still smiling at my new friend.

"Isn't Peter going to show you around?", she had a questionable look on her face.

"Well he was but then he just stormed off, so I'm not so sure".

She took a hold of my shoulder and said, "Oh I heard all about that, just give him sometime".

"Yeah it's probably nothing anyway".

"Exactly, don't think about it anymore tonight".

"Ok", she started to walk out ,"Tigerlily?".

"Yeah?". She turned back around to face me.

"Thanks and remember if you have any problems I'll be here for you". I really meant it. So far she was being really nice to me and she deserved kindness back.

"Thank you", she gave me a really nice smile, "two ladies will be here in a moment and made you look like a proper Indian". She gave me a weak smile and left. So I was left alone, I didn't mind though. It gave me time to think about what's been happening the last six hours and how amazing its all been.

Two small, elderly crept up behind me while I was thinking and tapped my shoulders, making me jump.

"Oh we sorry miss if we scare you", one of the ladies said to me in a real nice accent.

"Its alright, by the way I love your accent. Its really nice".

She smiled at me and said "Why thank you, I see what Princess Tigerlily means by you being kind".

I gave her a smile and there was a couple of minutes of silence until the second woman said, " Well we better get you dress to look like us".

"Alright then".

They pushed me gently behind a dressing curtain thing and gave me a traditional Indian dress. I put it on and stepped out from where I was pushed. Then they pulled me over to a stool and sat me on it. One of the women started playing with my hair and the other was putting on my face paint. When they'd both finished they handed me a mirror. I looked into it and saw a beautiful girl with two plaits in her blonde hair either side of her head, she also had a band across her head, and a red feather sticking out of her hair on the left side. She had two red stripes on her left cheek, two blue stripes on her right cheek and two white stripes on her forehead. The colours brought out her blue eyes. She looked so beautiful, I so wanted to be her right then. That's when I realised I was her. 'How can that be me? I'm no way that pretty'. But it was me, I hardly recognised myself.

Once I woke myself out of my trance I went outside and started looking for peter, to see if he would want to talk to me. But I found Tigerlily instead.

"Alexis? Is that you?". She looked me up and down amazed.

"Yeah pretty much unless I changed bodies suddenly".

She laughed. "You just look amazing, I so want to be you right now".

"Why?".

"Because I'll never be as pretty as you". She looked kind of down.

"Your already prettier than me". She looked up and gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks but wait until everyone else sees you. They're be amazed. That reminds me Peters been looking for you".

"Really?".

"Yeah, lets go find him". She grabbed my hand.

"Ok then".

We found Peter soon enough. As soon as he saw me his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped but so did everyone else's for some reason.

"You know you'll catch flies in that mouth if you keep it like that", I said to him.

He quickly snapped back to reality and gave a wide smile, "I'm sorry you just look so beautiful".

I blushed and said, "Thanks, you clean up pretty good yourself".

"Thanks but I haven't changed my clothes".

"Exactly". At that he smiled.

He handed a hand out to me and said, "Would you like to dance?".

I looked at his hand for a second and said, "I would but I don't know how to do Indian dances".

He took my hand, "Then I'll teach you".

I smiled, "Ok".

He showed me and I learned it real quick. After that we danced for ages until it was dinner. I sat with Tigerlily and Peter sat with the lost boys. Every so often Peter or one of the lost boys would look at me. Even Tigerlily saw that.

"You know Peter and the boys keep looking at you".

I looked up from my meal, "I know".

"I think Peter must like you". She took another bite of her meat.

"Yeah I like him too as a friend I mean".

"Yeah I meant he likes you as a friend too". For some reason I knew she was lying. She wasn't a very convincing liar. She changed the subject pretty quickly, "So you and Peter looked like you were having fun".

"Yeah we were, could you do me a favour?".

"Sure".

"Could you go tell your friend over there about me?". I was on about a very good looking Indian boy round about my age with brown hair and greyish eyes.

"Sure do you like him or something?".

"Lets just say I would like to get to know him a little better but don't worry I'm not normally like this at all. He just seems real nice". She giggled.

"Would you like me to do it now?".

"No please wait until after dinner".

"Sure".

After dinner I just sat where I was and Tigerlily kept to her word and went over to talk to him. It wasn't long until he came over to me and asked me to dance and of course I said yes. As we went out of the tepee Peter gave him the worst of looks.

The boy noticed and called over to Peter, "if only looks could kill". But Peter just glared at him and I looked at him a little shocked too.

"That wasn't very nice you know", I said to him.

"Well what you gonna do".

"Your really mean".

"Well do you want to dance with me or are you just going to ramble on and on all night?". He stretched.

"Dance I guess".

So we danced for a while and we drank alcohol. We were really drunk. He even apologised for being rude earlier that night, he said it was because he had a headache. But I could even relate to getting cranky when I have a headache so I told him it was ok. We had a really nice chat. He seemed like a nice person. After a while he said, "I'm a little cold, you want to go inside?".

"Sure". He took my hand and led me into a tepee I hadn't been in yet. Once we were inside he practically pounced on me and began making out with me. He tried taking my clothes off but I just kicked and screamed. I didn't want this to happen. Whenever I screamed he said, "Shut up, do you want people to hear us?".

And my reply was always, "Yes". And then I began screaming some more and he kept trying to take my clothes off while kissing me. I knew I shouldn't of trusted him.

After about fifteen minutes I heard shuffling outside the tepee and the next thing I knew Peter and the lost boys stormed in.

"GET OFF HER", Peter shouted. They got him off me and I slapped the boy around the face and stormed out.

Peter chased after me. "Are you alright?" But I just ignored him. This was just too much for one day. I just wanted to be alone for a while. But Peter kept following me. After about one minute of walking I started to feel light head and dizzy. My knees soon gave way and the next thing I knew it was all just pure blackness.


	5. chapter 5: Messing with the pirates

The next day I woke up slowly. At first I couldn't feel anything but when I did start to feel, I could feel really soft and delicate fur between my fingers. I kind of figured I was on a bed because I could now feel a pillow beneath my head and it was so comfy.

My vision started to come back at first the light blinded me and I had to cover my eyes with my hands but once I could see everything surrounding me, I realised where I was. I was in the tree house. I remembered what I was seeing from when I got bundled by the lost boys.

It suddenly hit me what had happened the night before. Even the thought of it made me want to cry. I remembered having loads to drink and basically getting raped and Peter and the lost boys saving me. Oh wait where was Peter?

I sat up slowly to find Peter asleep in the chair right in front of me. He looked to sweet and innocent sleeping. "That's not going to last long" , I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?", Peter said while opening one eye.

"Oh Peter I didn't realise you were awake". I was shocked that he's heard what I said to myself.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep, anyway enough about me and more about you. How'd you feel?". By this time Peter had flew towards me and had grabbed my shoulders. He was looking me right in the eyes.

"Actually considering how much I had to drink last night I feel fine. Not even a headache". That was the truth, I wasn't feeling sick, light headed or anything. I was pretty surprised with myself. That was the first time I had got proper drunk and I could keep my drink kind of under control. WOW!

"Really?", he put a palm on my head trying to check my temperature, "Are you hungry?".

"Yeah I guess I am".

"Would you like some fruit? Sorry we haven't got anything else".

"Yeah sure sounds great".

We both went to go eat and all of us sat and ate in silence until Peter spoke up. "So what are you boys doing today then?".

"We were thinking of going on a treasure hunt, you want to join?", slightly asked.

"Only if Lex wants to join". They all turned to look at me. I felt so under pressure but to be honest I didn't mind, I love games and this might get me a better chance to get to know the boys a little more.

"Sure, it sounds like fun". Just by saying that I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders and plus it made the boys smile and cheer so if they were happy I was.

"Great! We will show you what its really like to be a child in Neverland. You won't regret it", Peter said.

"I'm sure I won't". We were all smiling really bad if people had entered the room at that moment they would think we were a load of crazy people wanting to kill them.

Later that day we all set out to look for this treasure. Just before we all went on our own to find it Peter said well more like bragged, "I've hidden it too good for you lot to find it this time".

"We'll see about that", I said while tapping the tip of his nose with my index finger.

Then we went our separate ways. We thought it would be easier if we split up so we would find it quicker and I agreed. I know I didn't know the island at all but this way I could find where everything was and not need Peters help to do so.

For a couple of hours I wondered through the huge forest and was getting very bored but just when I was about to give up I spotted a pirate ship right in front of me. It was owned by the meanest and scariest pirate around. Captain Hook. I really wanted to mess with the pirates without supervision because it should be more fun that way. 'Its pirate messing time', I thought to myself. I already had a plan because I'd had years to think of one when I was back home obsessing about Peter Pan and I just wanted to try it out. My plan had many bananas involved so I collected round about 150 bananas and peeled the skins off of all of them. It took time but it was worth it in the end. So then without being seen I flew over to the ship deck and put all the banana peels in random places and then I waited for the pirates in a near by cloud. Soon all of them came out in one big group and as they were walking to their stations one by one they fell down and yelled in pain. It was really funny to watch and I couldn't help but laugh and laugh until I got stitches. I was laughing so much that I didn't hear Captain Hook himself come out on deck and yell, "Who did this?".

But I did realise he was there when he yelled at his crew, "Can I hear laughing? Smee, find out where its coming from!". I was still laughing not because of his crew falling over but now it was because of how stupid he was for not knowing I was the one laughing.

"I believe its coming from the clouds, Captain", Smee said looking towards the clouds and then back to looking at Hook.

A red mist came over Hook's eyes and his face and he shouted, "PAN, GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!".

"Err, Captain I hate to tell you this but it sounds like a girl's laughter not the normal Peter Pan laughter", Smee said shaking.

Just then I got out of my hiding spot and flew down to the ship and stood on the side of the boat but partly leaning on one of the rope ladders and said, "Ok, you caught me. It was me who put the peels on your beloved deck".

"And who might you be?", Hook tried to ask me nicely.

"I might be Lexie or I might not be".

By this time Hook was getting frustrated, you could see it on his face. "JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME GIRL".

I was shocked for him shouting at me for a second but soon pulled out of it. "Not if your going to be so rude and for that tone you going to get this", and I threw some mashed up banana in his face.

"Why you little-", he said while wiping the banana from his face to reveal his purple face underneath.

"Why did you stop Captain? Did you think you were going to say something you might regret?", I said menacingly.

"Never".

"Then say it".

"-BITCH", he screamed.

"Ooh I'm so scared", I said sarcastically while waving my hands.

"Well you should be".

"Well I'm not". And I threw another banana at his face. He wiped it off his face again and I stuck my tongue out.

"GET HER!". They all started running at me and as soon as they were an inch away from me, I'd throw a banana or two at one of them and fly somewhere else.

It continued like that for some time but however much they got frustrated with me they wouldn't give in. But suddenly I heard a load of boys laughter and stopped dead, shocked. Then I realised the crew coming towards me and I threw my last bananas at the crew and flew away from the ship before I could get caught.

When I was flying away I heard Hook shout, "WHEN I GET YOU, I'LL KILL YOU GIRL".

I stopped in mid track and turned round and shouted back, "What makes you think your gonna get me? Just admit it I'm too fast for you". And I turned back away, so fast that I didn't get to see his face to my reply and continued to fly deeper and deeper into the forest.


	6. chapter 6: Drowning at the lagoon

After about an hour I stopped in exhaustion and lied down on the ground and soon feel asleep. When I woke up I saw a load of boys faces peering down at me and then I saw the face I most liked and smiled.

"Can I just say what you did earlier was stupid but still very funny", Peter said while smiling.

"How much of it did you see?", I asked him.

"All of it".

"How? I thought you were with one of the lost boys looking for the treasure".

"Actually what you thought was wrong. I followed you", he said while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand like he was ashamed of himself.

"But why did you follow me Peter?".

"You know, just in case you got hurt or something".

For a few moments I was angry that he didn't trust me to look after myself but then I thought of the fact that he must care about me in a friend way and calmed down. "Aaaw Peter that's so sweet".

He blushed and said, "Really it is?".

"Yeah I guess". By now I was standing up next to him so for a few minutes we stood there awkwardly until to my relief Peter said, "Come on there's still a few more things to show you and since you've already seen the pirates that's crossed off my list".

"Oh cool so where to next?".

"What about the mermaid lagoon?".

"Sounds great to me", I said with a happy smile on my face.

We both flew there and like I had expected the mermaids were beautiful. I was so jealous. I could never compete with one of them, well if I did I would be the loser. Big time.

As soon as I flew onto the rock beside Peter one of the mermaids said, "Who's she?", with disgust in her voice.

"This girls is Lexie", Peter said while pointing at me.

"Yeah but what is she doing here?", another mermaid said.

"She wanted to meet you lot. Isn't that right, Lex?". He looked in my direction.

"Yeah", I said quietly, rather embarrassed for some reason.

All the mermaids looked at each other and nodded. The red haired mermaid came up to the rock where I was standing. "Well if that's so, how about you come for a swim", she said trying to sound sweet.

I almost said yes but then I remembered about what my grandmother and mother said about never EVER trusting mermaids. "Err, no thanks".

They all looked disappointed. I guess Peter saw that too because he said, "Oh come on Lex, it'll be fun".

They all came swimming at me quickly and started tugging on my bed clothes, "Yeah Lex, come on it'll be fun", all the mermaids said together. Some of them then started tugging my ankles, obviously trying to make me fall in but I didn't give in. I kept on kicking them away but they never gave in either, so they kept doing what they were doing. I wasn't losing against them until one of them hit me in the knee and I just lost my balance and fell in. I tried to get back to the surface but I couldn't, the mermaids were pulling me in deeper and deeper. I hit and kicked a few of them but that just got them more mad and they would pull me in deeper still. After about two minutes I started to get light-headed and my vision wasn't so great either, it would fade into complete blackness then come back to reality. My vision did that several times. I guess that was just me fighting to stay alive. I was about to give up and let death take me but suddenly a pair of arms took me into a bridal carry and whisked me away. My vision was still going into darkness until the fresh, cold air hit me. I was fully aware now and slightly shivering. The person who had saved me put me upon a rock and got on themselves.

"Are you alright, Lex?", said a voice very familiar to me. I turned my head to face my saviour and it was Peter!

"Peter? You saved me? That's twice now, I really do need to repay you. Is there anything I can do?". For a few moments he didn't say anything, he just stared at me in a confused way.

But finally he shook his head and said, "All in great time, my lady".

"My lady? Where'd that come from?".

"I actually don't know", he said in a joking but truthful way. Just at the way he said it I had to laugh but once I started I couldn't stop and me laughing made Peter laugh so we were just a laughing pair of idiots rolling around on a rock.

We both laughed until we had tears in our eyes, wiping his tears away he said, " Where'd you want to go next?".

By this time the sun was starting to set, it just looked like a picture I wanted to paint. I wanted to stay there forever but I couldn't so I decided to make the most of it so I said, "No where, can't we just stay here for a bit?".

"Sure, it's a beautiful sunset isn't it?".

"That's exactly what I was thinking". We both smiled at each other sweetly.

We both laid down on the rock with our hand behind our heads and talked for hours on end. It turns out that the mermaids like to try and drown every girl that Peter takes here, they get 'jealous' of him and his lady friends. Most of the time he talked about his adventures and how he was the best for defeating the enemy. What a cocky boy he is.


	7. chapter 7: talking, fights and fairies

We had been talking for hours and neither of us had realised how dark it had gotten. But Peter finally did when I was speaking. He looked up at the sky, which made me stop in mid-sentence.

"What is it Peter?", I asked him curiously.

"We've been talking for ages". He was still looking up at the sky.

"Yeah and?".

"We were both so taken in to the convocation that neither of us realised how dark it has gotten".

At first I didn't believe him. I had to see for myself. So I looked up and the sky and all I could say was, "Oh".

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes which made me notice the stars were sparkling and the sky was so clear, no clouds, no rain or storm. Everything in Neverland seemed to be so perfect including the people in it.

"It is beautiful though, isn't it?", Peter said still looking up at the sky with a smile on his face.

"What is?".

"The sky of course".

"Peter? Tell me something. Why is Neverland so perfect?".

He looked at me and said, "Its not, nothing is perfect".

"True but what's not perfect about it?".

"The pirates for instance. Neverland would be so much better and easier without them".

"Yeah but without the pirates Neverland wouldn't be half as adventurous and it would be so boring here. No one to wind up and-".

"Okay, Okay. I get your point. Neverland is perfect. Maybe its me who's the only unperfected thing in it". He said while looking down. Seeing him like this made me sad. It made me want to cry.

I took his shoulder which made him look up and I said, "To me your perfect. Your so much fun. Your handsome, cocky, brave. Everything a girl wants".

"Really I am?", he said while smiling.

"Yeah".

"So if I'm so Perfect then how comes I feel so lonely". His smile dropping off his face.

"How can you be lonely? You have the lost boys don't you?".

"Yeah I do but I can't do everything with the lost boys now can I?".

"What can't you do with the lost boys then?".

"I can't kiss them or fall in love with them or even have sex with them, can I?".

"Well you could but that would make you gay and from what I can see your straight". I tried to put a little humour into the convocation. It didn't work. Peter just took what I said seriously.

"That's what I mean. I need some female company".

"You have Tigerlily and now me don't you?".

"Yeah I know but Tigerlily is just a friend and you, well you will just go back home like the rest of them".

"Peter? Tell me when all these girls started telling you they wanted to go home".

"Well Jane said she did as soon as she came to Neverland and Wendy said it after about a day". Peter looked sad thinking about these old memories but I had a plan up my sleeve to make him feel much better.

"Exactly".

"Exactly what?". He said while looking me in the eyes.

"Peter have I even once said I wanted to go home?".

"No".

"And have I even talked about my home?".

"No".

"Well it looks like I'm here to stay don't it?".

His eyes light up as he started to smile, "Yes, yes it does", He held out his hand to me, "Now how about I show you some real magic".

I took his hand and said, "Sure but where are you taking me?".

"To the pixie hollows. I promised Tink that I would go there tonight and as well I want you to see how amazing it is. They're having a ball tonight".

"Does Tink mind if I come?". I was worried because I didn't want her getting all upset over me coming.

"No, she did say to invite anyone I want and I'm inviting you, aren't I?".

"Yeah! This is so exciting! What am I going to wear? I can't go like this!", I said realising I was still in my bed clothes.

"Actually I got the lost boys to pick out some clothes for you so you could choose what you wanted to wear".

"So you were going to ask me to come all along?".

"Yeah", he said while blushing.

"Well I think its sweet", I said while going in for a hug. The hug only lasted a couple of seconds but when I touched him I felt a spark, he must of felt it too because he jumped back.

"What was that?", he said looking at me strangely.

"It must have been a electric shock", I said thinking quickly.

"But there's no electric in Neverland".

I thought for a moment for another excuse but found nothing so I said, "Oh yeah well I don't know then".

"Ok well lets forget about it for now and go back so you can get ready".

"Yeah but wait aren't you going to get dressed up?".

"When your me your always dressed up". I just giggled at his cockiness.

When we got back he lead me to his room and on his bed had about 3 dresses laid out on it. One was strapless and white. The next was the same but black and the last one was again the same but pink and the worst thing of all was they were all long. So when Peter was gone I picked the white one up and somehow managed to find scissors to cut the length so it was in the middle of the top half of my leg. When I put it on I thought it was missing something and then realised what it was. A belt. So then I borrowed one of Peter's belts and put it around my waist. ' That should do it', I thought to myself. Thankfully my weird habit of always putting my eyeliner and mascara in the bottom of my slippers paid off and I put on them and that was it. I was done. At last.

I walked out of his room and everyone gasped and just looked at me blankly. I took that badly and while touching my face I said, "What? Have I got something on my face?".

"No. Its not that its just…wow", slightly said.

Then Peter came round the corner saying, "Is she done ye-.". As soon as he saw me he gasped, just like the lost boys and he mimed "Wow".

After about 1 minute of them staring at me I was feeling uncomfortable and I tried to show it. Peter must have noticed because he shook his head back to reality and looked at the lost boys and then back at me and said, "Boys! Wipe that dribble off your chins and get to bed". And so they did and me and Peter left.

Once I made sure that hang man's tree was out of sight I said to Peter, "There was no need to be so mean to them".

"Yeah I know but I saw that you looked uncomfortable with us like that and that made me feel uncomfortable so I had to do something about it".

"Thanks I guess".

"Sure thing but I must say you do look beautiful tonight", he said while he smiled sweetly. All I could do was blush and say "Thanks".

When we stopped all I could see was a tree. A plain tree. We landed and Peter took hold of my hand and lead me forward. "Peter, why have we stopped? I mean its just a tr-AHHHHHH". Before I could finish I had dropped into what seemed to be a trap door. It seemed to be going on forever. Twisting this way and that. It was making me feel quite dizzy. But before I knew it there was a massive drop and I was in Peter's arms.

"Have fun?", he said to me with a cheeky smile as he set me back down on my feet.

"No. That was the worst experience of my life. Why didn't you tell me about the drop?".

He shrugged, "I dunno. I guess I wanted it to be a surprise".

I started shaking my fists in his face while shrieking, "A surprise? I'll show you a sup-".

He put his fingers to my lips so I would shut up. "SHHH. Come on lets go see Tink".

"Well ok. But only if you promise no more surprises".

"I promise. No more surprises", He reassured me.

He span me round and at the sight that I saw I just gasped. There were beautiful flowers everywhere and there was snow set on top of them. The snow was also lying on the ground. It looked so white and it looked as if it had never been touched. It looked so tempting to jump and roll around in. There were little lights fluttering about everywhere which turned out to be the fairies dancing around to the beautiful chimes of music. This place was like my paradise. I could of lived there forever.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?".

I was still lost within this place that all I could say was, "Uh-huh".

Taking me out of my daydream he took hold of my hand, "Would you like to dance?".

"Oh yes please". And within that sentence he took me to the middle of the room. The fairies made space for us and carried on with their dancing. He placed one of his hands on my waist and the other was placed in my own hand. I placed my hand on his shoulder just like I'd seen in the movies. And we both started slow dancing. Twisting and twirling around. Making me feel quite sick but I still enjoyed it all the same. This was all so magical. The fairies, in pairs of course, were mimicking mine and Peter's actions. This was seriously the best way to end a good day.

When me and Peter stopped dancing when the song had stopped, we went to the side and the fairies filled in the place where we'd been dancing. As I was catching my breath Tinkerbell came up to us, well mainly Peter and started talking to him. I had expected to hear bells chiming when she spoke just like my mother and grandmother said but I didn't. I heard something else instead. Her voice.

"Peter what is she doing here?", she said as though she was disgusted. And she said 'she' in a mean way too as though she was creeped out.

"Well that's nice isn't it", I said to the very rude and jealous fairy.

Both Tinkerbell and Peter looked at me in a shocked way. "You can hear her?", Peter asked just to confirm.

"As clear as anything", I replied.

"Since she can hear me, Peter, could I have a word with you in private?". She said 'she' like that again!

Before Peter could answer I flipped out, "Stop saying 'she' like that! I know you have a little bit of crush on Peter but, lets face it, its never going to happen! And as well there's obviously nothing going on with me and Peter so stop being so horrible towards me!".

She started to cry which made me feel incredibly mean and I felt sympathy towards her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry".

"Shut up and leave me alone! You think your just so perfect in your little fairy tale! Let me tell you this is no fairytale, for me this is life! And it's a very hard one at that!". And she left crying her tiny eyes out. Some other fairies followed her and I got some horrible glares as they flew out.

"Oh crap", I said to mainly myself, "I've messed everything up. I wanted to get on Tinkerbell's good side but with what just happened I'm never going to be".

"Ok. Yes you have messed things up for yourself. And yes that was pretty mean what you said. But everything will be fine, I promise", Peter said as supportively as he could.

"What?", I was to shocked to be true, "Your not mad at me? I just upset one of your best friends and your not mad at me?".

"Well if you want me to be-", he said while walking away.

"No, no", He stopped in his tracks, "I just want to know, why?".

He turned to face me and started walking back towards me, "Well I'm just not. I love Tinkerbell in a friend sort of way of course but I'm glad someone told her, she needed to let go sometime or other".

"I choose the other", I looked at the ground thinking of what I should do for about two minutes. Finally I looked up, "I'm going to go find Tinkerbell".

I started to walk away when suddenly Peter took hold of my wrist, "Are you sure that's the best idea?".

"Peter, I have to do this if I want to make everything alright". He instantly let go of me and I carried on walking leaving Peter standing in the room with a blank expression.

I must have walked about the fairy kingdom for at least an hour calling Tinkerbell but I couldn't find her anywhere and was about to give up and go back to hangman's tree when I started to hear little voices.

"Oh come on Tink, she's a brat. You did nothing wrong to make her say those mean things", I heard someone say and obviously they were talking about me.

"Your only saying that because you're my friend", an upset sounding voice said.

"Yeah I did think she was nice at first but opinions change. Now I think she should go to the devil for saying them horrible things. I bet her life is falling apart right now and her and Peter are fighting. Don't worry she'll be gone in no time". By this time I was following these voices to locate Tinkerbell.

"Yeah hopefully. But you know the only way I could ever forgive her is if she came to find me herself to apologise because that proves she really wants to make things right again but that's never going to happen".

I heard some rustling and then, "But that's where your wrong", a male voice said.

"Whatever do you mean?", a group of voices asked.

"I saw her you know. Out in the middle of pixie hollows, calling out for you Tink". By this time I had found them and was peeking over the long grass. Tinkerbell was cuddling into what I thought must be her best fairy friend and the rest of the fairies crowding around her looking all sad for her.

Suddenly I felt something go up my nose and I had the urge to sneeze. I tried to stop it but it didn't work and I ended up sneezing. All the other fairies except for Tinkerbell and her friend started moving there heads around in all directions to find where that noise came from. Tinkerbell and her friend looked at each other and then directly at where I was hiding like it was obvious where and who the noise came from.

"Come on out Alexis. We know your there". I stood up and trying to think of what to say I stared at the sky.

A moment later I looked at them all and said, "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. I never meant those things I said".

"Oh come off it, you did so".

"Yeah I meant some of them but the others I didn't mean. You know what its like when your angry, everything that's in your mind slips out but I'm really sorry for saying those things".

"Yeah I know what you mean and apology accepted. It really took a lot of guts to come out here to apologise, most people like your grandmother wouldn't give a crap and would just leave it". She smiled and I smiled back.

"You really hated my grandmother, didn't you?", I said as my smile faded.

"Yeah I did but that was only because Peter really loved her and when I saw them together I would get the green eyed monster. I know, like you said, it could never happen but I really expected someone like your grandmother to say that to me, not you", she said while looking down.

"Like I said I'm sorry. Can we be friends at least?".

She looked up and smiled, "Yeah, I think that would be ok". And at that she flew up to my nose and nuzzled it with her own, I did the same.

When we stopped I said, "I think we should get back to Peter, he's probably worried sick".

"I doubt it but lets go anyway". Tink said goodbye to all her fellow fairies and we both flew back together to hangman's tree.

She was right, he wasn't worried. When we went inside he was fast asleep and so were the lost boys.

"Err I guess we should both go to sleep", I said to Tinkerbell who was checking on all the boys to make sure they were ok.

"I guess we should, Goodnight", she said making her way towards her little den with a leaf covering it.

"Goodnight". I fell asleep on the hammock because I didn't want to make it uncomfortable for me or Peter sleeping next to each other and I didn't even know if he wanted me there anyway so I decided it was best for me to sleep on the hammock. That night I dreamt sweet dreams and even more.


	8. chapter 8: Smee, Hook and Blood

Soon days turned into months and months turned into six months before my very eyes. In that time nothing had really changed between me and Peter. We talked. We messed about. We helped each other out. That was it. And to be honest I'm glad we were just friends. If we turned into something else and we didn't work out it would be as awkward as anything and I would have to return home. I didn't want to do that because I was really starting to love Neverland and the idea of never growing up excited me.

In those six months, me and Tink has got closer and we were now really good friends. She told me if something was up and I would help her to sort it and stuff like that. But I was glad she liked me. At this stage I couldn't really live without her.

In six months things had changed a bit. I had convinced Peter to get some lost girls too and they were getting on great with the lost boys. Now they were having even more adventures, its funny to see how boys and girls minds work differently.

I forgot to say that after about a month I went back to the Indian village and it turned out they sent that boy that raped me away, back to the normal world and now I'm getting on better than ever with Tigerlily. We are best friends and it turns out she has a crush on Peter too. What is it with that boy? Does every girl have a crush on him? The answer would be yes except for me. I was the only one who didn't see him in that way and I'm glad I didn't because I couldn't face getting my heart broken like all the other girls had. But Peter was all Tigerlily could talk about most of the time and it was pretty annoying but we did have laughs too.

By this time Peter was starting to get bored. He hadn't messed about with a pirate in ages so me and him had planned on the anniversary of my sixth month we would go to the ship for some tormenting.

"So Peter what's the master plan?", I asked with some excitement on my face. We were flying over Neverland to the ship and I just wanted to know my part.

"Master plan? There is no master plan. We let whatever happens happen". I nodded and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me". I was starting to annoying him now which made me smile even more.

"Well yeah I guess it is. I must be dumb not to notice that".

"Ha ha your dumb", I said in a jokingly way and he got that but the face he made when I said that made me laugh so hard.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! Its my thinking face". Him saying it was his 'thinking face' cracked me up even more. His face looked like he was having a poo! I laughed so hard that I lost my happy thought and started to fall into the ocean but to be honest I didn't care, his 'thinking' face was too funny to stop laughing at.

Because I obviously wasn't going to think of my happy thought again at this currant moment Peter flew down to get me at the last second before I hit the water and caught me. "You okay?". Was the first thing he asked me.

Him grabbing onto me startled me and I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. Peter, with his hands still on my arms, looked deep into my eyes, "Remember never to forget your happy thought, Ok?", I nodded, " Good because one day that little mistake could get you killed and just to be on the safe side I'm gonna let you ride on my back". Before I could answer, he'd swung me onto his back and had began to fly off again at such speed that I couldn't stop screaming.

As we got closer to the ship, Peter swung me back around so I could face him, "I think you should stop screaming now because 1. I think I'm starting to go deaf and 2. We're almost at the ship and we don't wanna be caught before we can have fun", Peter smirked.

Then without warning, he then let go of me and surprisingly I stayed floating. "Come on", He whispered as he started to fly off again. It was hard to catch up with him but I finally did.

Once we were at the ship, the fun started. Peter didn't even stop for a breather before he went down and gave a pirate a wedgie. The pirate screamed in surprise which made me start laughing. I had forgot that we were meant to keep a "low profile" so I didn't care how loud I laughed until I heard, " It's her Captain, its her!".

I turned in the voice's direction to see Smee bellowing at the top of his voice and pointing a finger at me.

"Excuse me but pointing is rude AND I do have a name you know..", I said trying to act as rude as possible.

Smee stopped pointing at me and walked in the other direction, sticking his nose up in the air. "At least all the other girls had manners", I heard Smee mutter.

"Oh come on Smee, you love me really", I called over to him with an amused smile on my face.

He quickly swung round to face me, "No, in fact I don't. Your worse than Pan".

I shrugged my shoulders, "Isn't that a good thing?".

I could see the anger in his face as I tried to annoy him. "Now listen here missy! Nothing you or pan do can destroy this crew so you might as well stop trying".

He had a smug look on until I said my next words, "Well there's no harm in trying", I then laughed as I flew off ready to annoy someone else.

I flew around the ship trying to find my next victim but as I did something caught my eye. It looked silver and sparkled in the sunlight. I flew right over to it, I just couldn't help myself.

I landed safely on the ground right beside this object and bent down to pick it up. But just as I was about to get my hands on it, it started to move. I followed it into a dark, damp room.

As soon as I was in this room, the door slammed shut, making me jump. "HA HA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!". At the sound of that voice, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I could tell who this person was without even looking at them. Hook.

"What do you want?", I asked without turning round. I then heard some footsteps coming in my direction. They got louder as they got closer. Suddenly the footsteps were replaced with breathing on my neck.

"Pan", he whispered into my ear.

"What have I got to do with pan?", I asked.

"Everything", He said, "I wanted to take the closest thing to Peter and lure him into the trap".

"Me? The closest thing to Peter? Ha! You have got to be joking. Surely, if you want the closest thing to Peter you would of picked Tinkerbelle".

"You can't see it can you, you stupid girl? The boy is in love with you", He said in a "stating the obvious" way.

I was shocked to say the least. Peter being in love with me? No, I don't think so. As much as I was trying to forget about what had just been said, it all just came back to me in an instant. I couldn't find my voice so I stayed silent.

After a few minutes or so the evil voice spoke again, "I'm going to put him through the pain he deserves to go through so I've decided to kill you. I want you to die right in front of his eyes and to do that, he needs to be in here. And I think that if he hears you scream, he'll come running right away", he laughed in an evil manner right after he spoke.

I chuckled a little, not really believing what I was hearing, "And how are you meant to do that?".

"Like this", I then felt a huge pain go right through my arm and winced at sting. I looked to see what had caused such pain to see a dagger with blood dripping off of it. My blood. I then looked at my arm to see how much damage the weapon had caused and saw blood pouring down my arm. My eyes widened at the sight but I didn't scream. I wasn't going to give in.

"Looks like we have a fighter here", Hook said while putting the knife against my cheek and piecing the skin there too.

This time I couldn't help but scream and my knees buckled underneath me while doing so. At this moment I couldn't focus on anything else but the pain I was in. So much so that I didn't hear the door swing violently open to reveal a frustrated looking Peter. The only thing I remember was looking up to see Peter and Hook fighting and hearing for a brief moment, swords clashing as I felt my head hit the floor hard before everything went dark.


	9. chapter 9: Escapes, thinking&confessions

I got woken by a sharp pain on my face which made my eyes shoot open to see a man taking his hand away. He'd obviously slapped me.

"Up now!", the man demanded.

"Where am I?", I asked while getting up. As soon as I saw the light around me I got a great pain in my head which made me grab onto it.

"The same place you were when you passed out", the man snapped back at me. Was it me or had this man got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?

"I'm still on the ship? Where's Peter?", I quickly asked.

"Dead. That's where Pan was and still is".

I felt tears in my eyes and I couldn't help but to let a few out as I croaked out, "Dead? Peter can't just die. He's meant to live forever, remember?".

The man looked angry, "Shut up, you stupid bitch. Pan is dead and there's nothing you can do about it", he started laughing. I couldn't stand this any longer. I had to get out of here.

I quickly got up and started heading for the door. I then felt someone grab onto my arm, "And where do you think your going?".

I turned around to see the man snarling, "As far away from here as possible".

The man pushed me back down on the bed, "Not if I can help it".

I wasn't going to start acting like the damsel in distress anytime soon. Actually I was going to act the exact opposite. "Just leave me alone, will you?", I yelled at him. I got up. Again. Only to be stopped. Again.

"I told you that you're not going anywhere". I had had just enough of this so I spat in his face, stamped on his foot and made a run for it.

The man was right, I was on a ship. The Jolly Roger. I quickly looked around for a way out. Not one in sight. There was only one more thing to do. Jump and swim.

I ran to the side and looked into the crystal blue waters. It looked awfully deep. Suddenly I heard a creak of the ship's boards, I whipped myself around only to see Smee. He had an evil spark in his eyes, they were slowly turning red. As I looked deeper and deeper into them, I could feel myself slowly slipping into a trance. I shook my head out of it. Smee was getting closer to me. I stepped back a little to be stopped by the railing behind me. My eyes went wide, there really was only one way off this ship.

Just as Smee was about to grab me, I kneed him where the sun don't shine, he instantly bent over in pain. I took that as my chance to escape and jumped off the boat, the wind flowing through my hair as I hit the freezing waters beneath me. As I got to the surface, I instantly began to swim to the shore, a wave or two taking me away from my destination but I finally made it.

As I crawled onto the warm, sandy beaches, I felt my heart hammering in my ears and I just collapsed right where I was, getting my breath back. As I laid there, I began thinking; What was going to happen now Peter was dead? Would I take over since I'm the oldest? Would the boys and girls go back to the mainland or would they carry on as if nothing ever happen?

I groaned and rolled over so I was on my back, this was going to be so difficult. As cocky and obnoxious that boy was sometimes, I was really going to miss him. He always made the decisions for us, now I possibly had to do all that. Would there even be a Neverland without Peter? Have you ever known Neverland without Peter? Wasn't Peter meant to win against Hook every time? This was so messed up.

I broke myself out of my thoughts and looked up at the sky, it was now dark and the stars were shining brighter than I'd ever seen them. They were beautiful. I put my arms behind my head and sighed. I could get used to this, sleeping under the stars.

Reality finally hit me. Why wasn't I mourning over Peter's death? Sure, I was really gutted, sad and close to tears but why couldn't I cry? Its like he was instructing me not to and enjoy the time I have here because for all I knew, it could all be a dream and I could wake up any moment. I smiled and sat up thinking it was best to get back to hide out. Peter wouldn't want me to be sad over him or anything for that matter.

I skipped through the forest and hummed a random tune that came into my head. I swung my arms about a bit and then my feet and soon enough I was dancing. I didn't know why nor did I care why I was doing so, I was just enjoying myself.

I soon came back to the tree, the lights were still on so they all must still be up and about. Just so you know, I didn't stop dancing, I just carried on. But I did finally stop when I heard voices, I wanted to be a little nosy you see.

"Where do you think she is?", Slightly asked. I recognised his voice instantly, I was pretty proud of myself for that.

"Who?", Nibs asked him. I bet they were talking about me. It was either me or Tigerlily since we were the only girls in Neverland. And why would they want to know where Tigerlily was? She was at her campsite obviously.

"Lexie of course. Who else would I be talking about, Dimwit?", I heard something that sounded like skin to skin so my guess is that Slightly slapped Nibs around the head. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from laughing out loud. Oh crap, that wasn't my hand! My hands were gripping to the wall to stop myself from falling. I freaked out and bit the hand and ran down to the boys, getting ready to warn them.

They all spotted me since I was making such noise and Nibs smirked, "That answer your question?". Normally, I would of laughed at that but this wasn't the time.

"There", Pant, "Is", Pant, "Something", Pant, "Coming", I knelt down, trying to catch my breath.

They all started laughing at me, "Jesus Lex, you only ran from up there. Someone needs some serious exercise", Cubby said in between laughs.

I chuckled a little, "Look who's talki-", Suddenly what he just said came flying back at me, "Woah, woah, woah, how did you know I came from up there?". I pointed toward the entrance I just came from.

The twins both smirked and said together, "Well its not that hard NOT to hear you from all the noise you were making".

"Oh and Peter gave us the signal to start talking", Slightly added.

This totally confused me, "Peter? But Peters dead".

Slightly smirked, "That's what you think".

Huh? What was that meant to mean? Did he mean that Peter wasn't dead? I beamed at the thought. But as soon as the smile was there, it was gone again for reality had kicked in again. This could all just be a mean joke. "Fine then. If Peters not dead then where is he?". I gave them a smirk as I knew they would not be able to answer that one and that they didn't. They were all trying to get their words out but all they seemed to be doing was "Erm-ing" and "ah-ing" and their faces screwed up as they thought so hard.

I then suddenly heard a voice I thought I'd never hear again, "Right here". I turned around so fast that I gave myself whiplash and I might of 'accidentally' hit a couple of the boys in the face with my hair which made them yell.

I looked at the figure that was in the doorway. You couldn't fully see him since he was in the shadows but you could see the outline. He looked like he had leafs as his clothes and scruffy hair. He then stepped out into the light and to my surprise, it was Peter. As soon as I saw him, I ran over to him and jumped on him which caused him to fall on his back, taking me down with him. I grabbed a hold of his face and started kissing it all over. I never realised how much I missed him. I soon had to come up for a breath though and when I did, I saw he was beaming and a deep red was plastered all over his face.

I looked at him sternly, "Don't you ever do that to me again. I thought you were dead, well that's what a pirate told me. Which reminds me, why didn't you bother to save me?".

The smile slowly slide off his face to be replaced by a frown, he turned back to normal colour and he stood back up and held his hand out for me which I gladly took and got back on my feet once again. His hands grabbed both of mine and he looked down as if he was ashamed of himself, "I swear, I was going to but Hook got to me first and I, well, couldn't", he had glazed eyes which made him look like he was going to cry but that all soon changed as he smiled once more and looked up, "I was about to get you when I saw spit and hurt the pirate but I wanted to see how far you could get without my help so I decided to watch and then if a pirate got you, I'd be there in a flash. But I also learnt a few things while watching you; Number one; NEVER and I mean never", he looked at the boys as if to warn them with his actions as well as his words so it'd sink in, "make her angry because she'll kick you in the places you don't want touched…well not like that anyway", he winked at me and that made me blush, he laughed that laugh I love but he still carried on, "Number two; She can get out of trouble without my help. Number three; She can swim far. Number four; She can lay down for AGES. And number five; she does great dancing", he said the last bit sarcastically and straight after, he started imitating my dancing. He was swinging his arms and legs in every direction causing the lost boys to laugh and me to blush even more because I'd just realised how silly I must of looked.

Once it all died down, Nibs looked up at Peter and said, "So you followed her for all of today? Kinda like stalking her? That's a bit weird, isn't it?".

Nibs did have a point so I decided to carry it out further, "Yeah and when did you get so good and hiding and being quiet? I've never known you to be like that".

Peter smiled and answered, "With a lot of practise".

I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. I was having a hard time believing him. "Oh yeah? And how did you get this so-called practise?". He mumbled something under his breath that I didn't hear. "I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it", I put my hand to my ear and leant towards him, signalling him to speak up. I was acting like a right bitch right now but I didn't care, I wanted answers.

Peter finally snapped, "I'VE WATCHED YOU ALL YOUR LIFE, OK?". His sudden outburst shocked me and caused me to step back a little but as I registered what he said, I froze to the spot and I couldn't move even a little bit. He sighed as if to calm himself down and carried on, "I came to your house to see Jane, the night you were born. I witnessed all of it. It kind of scared me that Jane was screaming so much and looked like she was hurting, I wanted to come in and save her from whatever was causing her so much pain but I knew I couldn't. I knew I couldn't be seen. But as soon I saw this thing come from her..", He pointed to his privates, "And I heard your cry, it went right through me and at that moment, I knew I'd fallen in love with you. I know, it's a bit wrong falling in love with a baby but I had a plan to take you to NeverLand and somehow, make you mine when you became my age. But until that time came, I came to watch you every night, sometimes I would come in the nursery itself and hold you and talk to you. I did that until you were about five. On your Fifth birthday, Jane caught me talking to you. She was shocked to say the least but I reasoned with her and asked her to tell you Peter Pan stories so you would never forget me and that's exactly what happened. I still watched you from the window every night until I thought the time was right and then I came to get you and bring you here. And here we are now", He looked me dead in the eyes through out his whole story and I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach, that was the best feeling in the world and I never wanted to be away from him.

I smiled at Peter, "You love me?".

Peter smiled as well and nodded, "Very much so, more now than ever". As he confirmed his love for me, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him full on the lips. He soon registered what I was doing and kissed me back. His lips fitted mine perfectly. I soon smiled into the kiss as I realised I had fallen in love with Peter Pan.


	10. Author's note

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately I've just got a lot going on in my personal life as well as little projects I'm doing. So while I'm doing these little projects I won't be updating for a while but I promise you I will come back to this story. I think I'll write all the parts first before I start uploading again as its less pressure on me. I hope you guys understand! I love all you guys for your support and I will never forget about you so no need to worry about that. I'll soon be back on track and hopefully have all the chapters written. I already know how I want to end this story and what I want to happen next its just finding the time that's the problem. I'll be back soon guys, better than ever with more projects to show you! I love you all.

Lots of love from Charlotte xxx

PS. This has honestly been the hardest decision of my life as I don't want to let any of you down. I hope you can all understand! Thanks so much!


	11. chapter 10: Finding the ship

**Yes I'm back! Did you miss me? Sadly this story won't be lasting for much longer since I've planned it out and have already got the ending. Oh well, enjoy what time you have left! **

For a couple of weeks I'd noticed Hook nor any of the other pirates were playing up, they hadn't attacked at all. They were up to something, I just knew it. Whatever it was I didn't want it to hurt my boys, not a single one of them. They were too special to me and also all I had. Without them would I even be standing here at this moment or would I be 6 feet under by now? Who knows, to be honest I didn't want to know either. All I knew is that they'd saved me countless times from danger and I was thankful for that. Me being their 'mother' and looking after them in everyway was my way of saying thank-you.

I loved them a lot but most of all I loved Peter. That sounded cheesy, right? But you know what? I was and still am madly in love that I don't really care. His eyes as hazel as the nut itself, his hair as brown as chocolate and as soft as silk, he had the cutest little button nose that I'd ever seen in my life, his lips were soft and gentle. I got the whole package, he had a great personality and he was as handsome as ever. What more could I ask for? Any girl would die to be in my position.

"Lex, Lex!", I heard from a distance. The voices bought me out of my constant daydream as the sound began getting nearer with footsteps to accompany them. It sounded like the whole of the lost boys to me, they sounded like a herd of elephants when they ran together. Whatever they had to tell me must be important because of the franticness in each of their voices. This thought got me alert so I stood up ready to be bombarded by the boys.

I was right about the bombarding but the problem was one of them was missing, I counted five, there was meant to be six. It was them I noticed just who was missing, "Where's Cubby?", I asked in sort of a rush.

They finally grew quiet, some of them scratching their head in way of thinking how to answer my question. Finally I saw Nibs look from left to right to see if any of the other boys were going to answer but when he saw that it wasn't likely that they were, he sighed and stepped forward, "That's what we've been trying to tell you. He's missing".

As I heard the final word all the alarms went off in my head. My first instinct was to run out there to find him but I stayed put as I realised what they were doing. They were trying to trick me, Nibs was more than likely hiding in the bushes outside of the hideout ready to pounce and scare me to death as soon as I ran out of the tree. So I just played along, "He's probably right where you left him", I said passing it off as nothing and waving my hand around like I did to show I wasn't bothered.

This time Tootles stepped away from the line that had formed. It was only then that I realised he had a piece of paper in his hand. He sighed just like Nibs, "That's less than likely", he said in his cute baby voice, "We found this right around where we were playing and Cubby went missing".

He held out his hand to give me the note and I instantly took it, reading it then once again just to make sure I was right. It said, 'There's a way to get your little friend back you just have to work out this riddle. It'll tell you where he is. Don't go North nor go East, he's at the place that you like least'. At this moment in time I couldn't think straight to even begin too figure out what this meant. So I began to question them. Holding up the note, I looked at them, "And where were you playing exactly?".

The twins looked at me ashamed, "Mermaid Lagoon", they said together. At that moment I began fuming, they knew I didn't like Mermaid Lagoon because without Peter there the mermaids would do everything and anything to get you dead…this sometimes included the lost boys. They were jealous of how close they were with Peter. That's why I never went there, I knew what they done to my grandmother and mother so if they knew I was Peter's girlfriend what were they going to do to me? Just the thought of the place gave me goose bumps. It scared me that girls would do anything for love including murdering someone, I never wanted to end up like that.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down for their sakes, "How'd you get there anyway? Its quite a walk away", I stated, curiously.

Slightly started fidgeting so that's how I knew they had more bad news to tell me, "Peter might have flown us there, left and when he found out Cubby had gone missing he made us go back but is hiding outside because he's scared of your reaction to know that we went to mermaid lagoon without him being there most of the time when you instructed him not to let us go there. Ever. Don't forget I said maybe so it might not be true but if it is true just tell him you didn't here this from me", Slightly ended with a satisfied smile. Oh Slightly, what a bad liar you are.

I crouched down to his level which I think made him just a teeny bit more nervous than he already was. I smiled a little bit to show him I wasn't mad, well I was but I wasn't going to show him that. I was going to show my anger on Peter for doing all this behind my back. "Can you please take me to where Peter is?", I asked. It was only after I said it I realised just how fake I sounded but right now I didn't care, I was still fuming.

"But I said that it wasn't true", Slightly said timidly. I think he saw in my eyes that I was angry, I might not be showing it on the outside but he could see it, I just knew it.

I shook my head at him, "Come on Slightly, you know you were telling the truth, they know you were telling the truth", I said pointing to the other boys, "And guess what? I know too. I'm not that silly. Just show me where Peter is and I promise that none of you will get in trouble".

"Promise?", he said holding out his pinkie. I nodded, took it and shook it. Once he was satisfied, he smiled, "Okay…", and took my hand as I got back up to my normal height, dragging me up the stairs and out of the tree house with the boys closely behind us. He motioned for me to crouch down so I did, he cupped his hands around my ear and whispered, "He's in the bush right straight in front of you". My eyes snapped over in that direction, now that I looked at the bush I realised it was shaking. He wasn't that afraid of my reaction, was he? I scoffed at my own thought, what a wuss.

I got up and gave Slightly a nod as a thanks and they all headed back inside. I think they knew this 'mother' and 'father' alone time which I greatly appreciated. I headed over to the bush and laughed to myself as I saw Peter shaking and looking at the opening to the hideout intensely, I didn't know he could scare that easily. "Peter", I said making him suddenly fly up in fright.

He soon stood up straight and bold to show just how frightened he was, he would have fooled me too if I hadn't of seen him shaking him ass off just waiting for me. And plus I couldn't take him seriously when he had pieces of leaves and twigs sticking out of his hair in every direction. "H-h-h-how", he stopped and cleared his throat then carried on, "How'd you see me?".

I shrugged trying to think of an excuse without bringing Slightly's name up and getting him into trouble, "You stick out as clear as day in that bush. Sadly your light green outfit doesn't blend in with the dark green of the bush as much as you'd like to think. And plus, you can't hide from me", I smirked.

He started rubbing the back of his neck, which with him was always a sign that he was nervous, "Erm so about Cubby going missing…", he started.

"Yes about that…", I said in the calmest voice I possibly could. He sighed a sigh of relief as he thought I wasn't mad from my tone, oh boy how wrong he was. Before he could even blink I was up in his face, "HOW COULD YOU GO TO THE MERMAID LAGOON AND LEAVE THEM THERE? YOU KNOW BAD THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN WHEN YOU'RE NOT ABOUT AND THIS JUST ABOUT PROVES IT. IF CUBBY'S DEAD I'M BLAMING YOU", I finished, prodding him in the chest so hard that it even hurt my finger a bit.

I was just about to head back inside when Peter spoke up. Oh god, how I wished he wouldn't. "Hey wait a minute", he called after me, "How is this my fault? If you'd have allowed them access to the Lagoon in the first place then they wouldn't rebel and ask me to take them there, would they? And then none of this would have even of happened".

I turned around, not an emotion in my face. He was seriously starting to piss me off. I walked up to him trying to size him up, "Oh this is just so typical of the famous Peter Pan, isn't it?", I said, my hand and arm motions showing my anger for me, "You don't take responsibility for your actions, you've always got to pin it on someone else, haven't you?".

The more he got annoyed, the more he'd try to do what I was doing to him, size ME up. "Well you can't really talk-".

I pushed him in anger, "Well what am I doing now, hm?".

As he was about to mouth off back to me, he stopped a second and just looked at me with lust in his eyes. I wondered what he was up to. "Well I just wanted to tell you that you look really cute when you're angry", he yelled still in his aggressive manner. Suddenly I saw that his tights seemed to be getting a little tight around his crotch area. On the inside I was giggling but I couldn't show him that when we were in the middle of this disagreement so I just smirked at him and said, "I can see that you really think that", nodding my head towards his bulge.

He looked down to see what I was staring at and instantly went a bright pink, "Yeah well, that doesn't matter anyway because I love you", he shouted at me, still sounding angered. I wish he'd give this up and just take all his anger out on kissing me, that's what would make me really happy right now."Well I love you too", I shouted back, keeping my angered posture.

He stared me out, "That's like, the second time we've said that to each other", I shrugged, pretending not to care when really my insides were exploding. "I'm going to come and kiss you now", he yelled once again.

I stomped my foot pretending I was still really pissed off. It started off being real but now its just one big game of pretend. "Well you better!", I shouted aggressively.

He didn't say another word, he just marched up to me and full-on kissed me exactly how I wanted it. It started out being forceful because of all the anger we were both letting out but then as we got more into it, it started to get hot, steamy and passionate. He pushed me against the tree trunk, rubbing his hands up and down my body as we were still kissing while mine was up in his hair, running my fingers through it. Just then we heard the door to the tree house open and little pants as the lost boys tried to catch their breaths back. Whatever had happened it must have got them alert and it must be important since they were trying to interrupt our moment. We were both fully aware that they were there but chose to ignore them and carried on with what we were doing hoping they'd go away. It seemed like that wasn't going to happen when we heard them all clearing their throats. So me and Peter separated, sighing and looked at the boys. That's when I noticed there was only three of them, where the heck were the twins? I felt my insides go funny as I looked at each of their faces and saw that they were truly scared and worried. It seemed that Peter had only just picked up on the twin's disappearance as I saw his face turn from one of no emotion to his angered/worried face. "Where's the twins?", he demanded. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down a little since I could see that the three boys were already frightened enough. Tootles put his hands behind his back nervously and switched from one leg to the other as he answered, "That's what we're trying to tell you, we don't know"."We don't think this is a coincidence that both the twins and Cubby have gone missing in less than a day", Nibs carried on, he didn't seem nervous at all to talk to us. He was the bravest one out of the lot, nothing ever seemed to get to him.

"We think Hook might have them. After all his ship has gone missing but is still in NeverLand with all the pirates hiding upon it…well that's what Peter told us, isn't that right?", Slightly finished, smirking as he'd known just by the last bit he'd gotten Peter in trouble with me. After all Peter didn't tell me any of this.

I turn around in Peter's direction to see his angered face once again and him shaking his fist at Slightly, mostly likely telling him that he'll get him later. Peter was so occupied with threatening Slightly he didn't notice me looking at him at all until I had been standing there for currently ten seconds. When he finally realised, he seemed surprised. That was until I raised my eyebrow at him and tapped my foot repeatedly to show him that I wasn't amused. "Is this so Slightly? I think he failed to mention that to me", I huffed. He began rubbing his neck once again like he'd done about twenty minutes previous, "…About that…I was going to tell you but we didn't really have time to talk until you came out shouting at me-".

I cut him off, "Well if you hadn't of been such a pathetic little boy hiding in the bush then I would have known and maybe the twins wouldn't have gone missing". He started opening his mouth to most likely defend himself but I put my hand up to stop him. I wasn't in the mood for even an argument right now and I wasn't about to let him make my mood even worse than it already was. "Don't even bother", I tried to say as calmly as I could. But since I was already close to tears it came out as more of a squeak. Normally I would have been embarrassed about that but right at this moment, I could really give a flying fuck. And without another word from anybody I stormed inside. Without anybody inside at the moment I let out a breath to calm myself down and to mostly stop the tears coming. For the rest of the night me and Peter didn't say a word to each other. I couldn't really be asked with him, he was acting so childish lately. But I did keep a strong face on for the three remaining boys. I did our usual routine; making them dinner, giving them each a bath, reading them a story and putting them to bed. Occasionally through the course of the night I'd look over at Peter to see him staring at me but as soon as I'd even glanced at him, he'd turn away. When it was time for me to go to bed I realised that with this anger in the air neither me nor Peter could sleep in the same bed so I got a spare quilt and pillow for me to go sleep on the rug but as soon as I'd gotten there I saw Peter had already taken up my place and was sleeping soundly. Even during an argument, he was still a gentleman. Deciding disturbing him wouldn't be the greatest of ideas, I went back to our bed and laid down. For a long while I struggled to get to sleep, thinking about how it really was my fault all this was happening. As their 'mother' I'd failed to keep them safe and well. Who knew if they were even alive right now. That thought made tears well up in my eyes and instead of keeping them back like I'd usually have done, I let them flow freely with the sobs soon following after it. So that night, I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I was woken up by several someone's shaking me awake. I decided it was too early so I rolled over trying to ignore them and go back to sleep. "Lex, Lex", they called, "Tootles has gone missing".

That made me instantly shoot up and look at them frantically, "What?", I put my head in my hands and whined, "When will then end?".From the side of me I heard Nibs answer, "I think this might answer that". I turned my head towards him to see what he was talking about. He was holding out a note. I instantly took it off him and began to read 'This'll all end when I have each and every one of your precious boys Alexis. This'll all happen unless you hand yourself over and let us kill you like I'd originally planned. Follow the clues and you'll soon find where we're hiding - Hook'. I didn't show any emotion, I couldn't. I was still in shock. It was all my fault they'd gone and most likely being tortured. Why did I have to escape instead of letting myself get killed? Ugh I'm an idiot.A groan from the other side of me made me jump. I looked over to see Peter lying there, completely dead to the world…Or so I thought. "Peter!", I shrieked in surprise, "What are you doing here?".He turned over, groaning once again, "Floor. Too. Uncomfortable.", he mumbled. I called his name a couple of times, getting no answer, he was pretending he was asleep again. I sighed and got out of bed and whispered to Nibs and Slightly my plan to wake Peter up. They giggled a little bit so I had to shush them. "On the count of three", I instructed, looking at them to see if they'd followed and they just nodded once, "One. Two. Three. PETER THE PIRATES ARE ATTACKING AND THEY'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING". I expected him to shoot up in bed all confused and THEN get up. But nope, no such luck. He just winced a little bit and pretended he was still asleep. I sighed giving up and walked the boys out of the room and into the food area. I looked everywhere for some food but nothing. Today was just really not my day. I turned around to the boys and tried to smile my innocent, sweet grin, which by their faces they knew I wanted something. "Boys", I called sweetly, "We don't have any breakfast. Do you mind going to go pick some fruit or something?".

Instantly they groaned, "No", they both said stubbornly. None of the lost boys liked going to pick fruit like they said a 'grown man' would, they liked to play games instead to prove what children they really were which was usually fine with me.I knelt down to them and did my best puppy dog eyes, batting my eyelashes, "Please?", I tried to say cutely."No", they still said, drawing pictures in the sand beneath them.

I sighed getting up and slapped my palms on my thighs in frustration, "Oh please boys? I'd do anything, literally anything".

"Anything?", they chimed together, looking at one another and raising their eyebrows making me wonder what they were thinking. "Anything", I repeated, now becoming hopeful that I wouldn't have to go picking for fruit myself."Well…", Slightly started, "We were kind of wondering what it'd be like to kiss a girl since we've never kissed anybody before".I immediately stepped back in shock, "No", I said instantly, "No, no, no, no, no".They started giving me that puppy dog look with the pouting lip they knew I couldn't resist, "Please?".I groaned and huffed, "Fine. But if Peter finds out and gets mad at me then I'm totally blaming you two, got it?", I said pointing a finger at them both.

They both looked at each other and shrugged, "Fine with us". I didn't feel right about this but I did say I'd do anything even if I didn't realise that they'd go to this type of extent, I thought they'd be reasonable, apparently not.

They each got up and stood side-by-side already puckering up. I bent down and pecked them both on the lips, wincing as I did so. They both pulled back in disappointment. "Hey! That wasn't a real kiss!", Slightly exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"Well that's all you're getting", I said tapping him on the nose. "I've done my part of the deal, now you do yours". They both grunted in reply and ran up the step and out the door. Just at the right moment Peter came out of the bedroom stretching his arms and yawning. "Hey!", I called jumping over to him. "I'm sorry about yesterday", I said going on my tip-toes to kiss him on the lips but he moved his head to the side making me kiss him on the cheek instead. Pulling away, I frowned at him, "Fine, be like that. I was only trying to make things right", I grumbled, turning away. I decided to start on patching up the boys clothing if Peter was going to be childish and ignore me. I hadn't been doing it long when I heard a panicked call from Slightly. "Lex! Lex!", he called running down the stairs. As soon as he stopped I said, "Nibs has gone missing, hasn't he?", taking a guess. Slightly nodded. "Oh god", I moaned into my hands.

Peter came rushing out, "What, what?", he asked worriedly.

"Nibs has been taken by the pirates", Slightly explained. Peter sighed, he knew we only had one lost boy left. "Oh yeah, there was this left where he got taken. Don't know what it has to do with anything", he remembered fishing something out of his pocket.

I looked up expecting there to be another note but to my surprise a necklace with a small metal skull as the charm in his hands instead. Slightly handed it to me. "Thanks", I said taking it with a weak smile. Then Slightly just walked outside and Peter in going back into the bedroom, whistling on his pipe so he didn't he of boredom, I'm guessing Peter wanted to avoid me and not talk to me yet which was alright with me because I felt the same right now.

I sighed deciding it was time I figured out these riddles so I could get the Lost Boys back. I gathered all the stuff that had been left where the boys went missing and sat down at the table trying to figure it out. "Don't go North nor go East, he's at the place that you like least", I said over and over trying to figure out the riddle they left when Cubby went missing. Well there's no point me getting a compass because I don't know my North from my South anyway. I know that sounds stupid but I was never that good in Geography anyway. Okay, okay, so a place I like least? Well there is Mermaid Lagoon but that can't be it because he was taken from there, that'd be stupid. Just taking someone from a place just to be put back there once again, what's the point in that? Just then Tinkerbelle came in. I hadn't seen her in about two or three days. "Hey", she smiled settling herself on the table in front of me, "Where's Peter?".I shrugged, "He's somewhere being mad at me", not really bothered.

She nodded kind of awkwardly, "Erm so what's that rock near the twin's bunks doing there?", she said interested and confused.

I whipped my head round to see what she was talking about and below and behold, there was indeed a rock. I stared at it shocked, I hadn't seen that yesterday or this morning…Then again my mind was occupied with other things to really notice but it was as sure as hell not here before. "Now I get it! Hooks leaving me clues to where the ship is and where he's hiding the lost boys. I was wondering why I didn't get anything given to me for the twins".

"Erm what?", she asked, looking at me like I'd gone insane.

"All the lost boys have gone missing, Hooks taken them, hidden his ship and now he's giving me clues as to where they are", I shrugged, not understanding it myself.

"Huh", she said stroking her chin understanding now. "And these are the clues that you've been given?", she gestured towards the stuff on the table. I nodded and she glanced over and read the note that was left on Cubby's disappearance. "Well that riddle is easy to figure out. Don't go North nor go East, he wants us to in the middle which means North-East".

I gasped, "How did you get that? I've been sitting here for forever trying to figure that out".

She shrugged, checking out her nails, "I'm just smart I guess".

I nodded slowly trying to take this thing all in, "Well what's in the North-East that's so important?".

She stopped examining her nails and began tapped her chin, thinking, "The only thing I can think of is Skull Rock".

And that's when it all suddenly came together, "SKULL ROCK, that's it!", I exclaimed, jumping up from my seat, "That's why we got the skull necklace and the rock, obvious clues that I was too stupid to figure out", I said slapping myself on the forehead. "And as for the bit that says 'he's at the place that you like least' he was trying to talk to Peter then, Peter hate Skull Rock".

"You think I don't know that? I've known him since he was just a baby", she snapped at me, her face going bright red, taking me back. She suddenly realised what she'd done and stayed red, this time in embarrassment. She did a small smile directed at me, trying to make me feel better. "Sorry my old crush on Peter still sometimes gets the better of me".

I waved my hand, "Its fine. Now let's go to Skull Rock and get those boys back", I said, grabbing my sword and walking towards the door in determination.

Tink was about to go when she suddenly stopped. making me turn round, "What about Peter?", she asked pointing towards our bedroom.

I shrugged, "If he's interested, he'll figure it out", and carried on my way out. Plus I don't think either of us are in the mood to be on the same side for possibly fighting pirates just yet, I thought to myself. Once we'd gotten out into the air I realised we'd better take Slightly with us, "Tink, I think it's a good idea that we take Slightly with us, I don't want him getting taken by the pirates".

"Too late", I heard from behind me. I snapped my body round to see Tink standing on another note on the ground.

I slowly walked towards it fearing the worst. Tink flew off of it as I picked it up. It read, 'You've probably figure out where we are by now. Good luck fighting us, you're gonna need it'. "That's it", I said feeling my face go red with anger, "This ends right now. Its either me or him dying tonight and I'm pretty sure its not going to be me".

Without even asking Tinkerbelle sprinkled me with fairy dust. Obviously we're going to be flying there, I thought. I thought of my happiest memory which just happened to be Peter telling me he loved me for the first time and before I knew it we were off towards Skull Rock, ready to fight.


	12. chapter 11: The fight

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I am back and I have completely finished the story. I'll be uploading 1 chapter a week and I believe there is 3 more chapters to go after this before this story is complete :) Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 11 - The fight

Flying around the ship wasn't easy without being noticed, I'd done it for the last 5 minutes just spying on every single pirates' actions. How long was I going to keep this up? How Peter did this constantly without getting caught just blew my mind, I was nervous for every second that ticked by. I could hear my heart in my ears and it felt like a huge golf ball was lodged down my throat as I just waited.

"You nervous?", Tink whispered in my ear. I nodded frantically, not trusting myself to speak as I could easily give us away with a single whisper. "Well you shouldn't be, just think of the outcome. We win every time, quit worrying yourself. Think positive". I nodded taking in what she said, exhaling a deep shaky breath. Tinkerbelle patted my ear with her tiny palm, "Come on girl the coast is clear, its time for your fifteen minutes of fame", she encouraged flying upwards and over the rail of the top deck. I had to do this, for the boys and especially for Peter; this is what was going to make me officially a woman.

I slowly but steadily flew up to the rail of the lower deck to see Hook giving the boys one hell of a time. "You know what's going to happen with those two weasels come to save your petty little backsides? I'll kill them, snapping their necks and chopping their corpses into tiny pieces for that damn crocodile to eat. And all while every single one of you watches. I wouldn't want you to miss a thing", he snarled tickling under Cubby's chin with his bony, disgusting finger like Cubby was some little toddler. To Hook's disappointment he didn't receive a reaction from a single one of the boys, they continued to stare him down with narrowed eyes.

I figured I'd go in at the perfect moment just like Peter always seems to but I'm not exactly Peter am I? If I'm honest I just wanted the boys back and for all of this to be over and done with so we could maybe start a new chase with Hook tomorrow, so I decided just to swoop in now. I flew down onto the deck, my boots landing with a small thud as I put my hands on my hips. The boys looked at me amazed but Hook hadn't exactly heard me yet. Oh boy, was he about to get a surprise. "You'll never win so why think of the aftermath?", I asked in a sarky voice, now leaned up against the nearest wooden pole with my arms folded firmly across my chest and my eye brow raised, a smirk on my face.

Hook swung round, his coat's tail swinging round with him making this ever so more dramatic. He scowled at me, pointing his dirty finger. "You", he said with such disgust in his voice.

"Yes, me", I said with such courage, leaning up right and walking towards him. I opened my arms straight, welcoming him in. "Are we going to get this over with or am I going to have to wait all day?".

"Oh we're getting this over with…and you will DIE", He threatened lunging towards me, snatching his sword out and pointing it in my direction.

I flew upwards just about missing him. I laughed at his frustration, now I know why Peter found this so fun. "Nuh-uh-uh", I waggled my finger at him. "You didn't think you were going to get me that easily did you? Silly, old codfish", I laughed once again.

His eyes narrowed at me, "_boys_", he called. The next thing I knew I heard a sizzling sound and a huge BOOM; Oh god no, not a cannon ball. As the round object came hurling towards me I swiftly dodged it, only to have three more fired at me. I also dodged them much to my delight.

I pouted, crossing my arms most likely looking like a toddler who was about to have a tantrum. "No fair Hook, cannon balls against one girl? Now you're just playing dirty".

He bowed, taking his hat off. Looking up at me he smiled his evil smile, the one where you knew he was up to something you just didn't know what. "That's just the way I roll my dear".

My arms now down by my side with my fists in balls, I stomped my foot in a childish manner. Suddenly it was as if a light-bulb had gone off in my head, I had an idea. "So if you're going to play unfairly…", my smirk grew as I continued my sentence. "…THEN SO AM I!". I shot at lightening speed towards the lost boys, drawing my own sword out and in one swift motion I cut the ropes around them away allowing them to run free.

Hook gasped not expecting that one. How could he not expect that? I bet Peter's pulled that one loads of times. Well they do say that codfishes just never learn…

If there's one thing you should know about the lost boys, its this. The boys never went around unarmed, they were attacked so many times that they had to so they could be prepared for when Hook striked again.

Looking from side to side I saw each and every one of the boys had their weapons drawn and were in threatening positions, ready to kill. Turning my head back towards the enemy I held my sword out, now I was just in the mood for fighting and killing a few pirates. There's only three things left to say now; Bring. It. On. "CHAAAARRRGGGGGGEEEE!", I yelled at the top of my lungs running towards the filthy beasts, the boys hot on my tail.

None of us paid attention to what each other were doing and focused on keeping ourselves alive while doing our most favourite thing; killing ourselves some pirates. I didn't pay attention to who I was slaying, except them being pirates of course; I just sliced, diced and stabbed any time I saw the enermy. It was almost too easy. I was enjoying it so much that I was laughing and smiling as I battled. Those days that I would practise sword fighting in my bedroom came in useful finally. I hadn't even a scratch on me, the pirates around me were another story as they laid dead surrounded by a pool of their own blood or sometimes even others, there was so much of it. It truly did look like a battle now.

I saw green flash at the corner of my eye several times but I was too occupied to pay attention to it.

You could tell we were immature children, in battle you were meant to frown or stay stoned-faced and concentrate, the pirates were doing that but not well enough. Us, children had grins on our faces and at times we were laughing so hard that some of us almost had our legs give in but we managed to keep that side of it under control.

Suddenly as I was finishing off yet another pirate I was grabbed roughly around my waist and pulled backwards, cold metal hitting my throat. "Come out, come out, come out where ever you are Peter. We know you're here, I can smell your disgusting scent from a mile away", Hook demanded. I'd realised with the old cigar smell lingering and the rum on his breath that it was high who had me captive. As everyone stopped fighting and we listened intently for just one, tiny little noise but nothing. Nothing at all. "Pan, I'm warning you now that if you don't show yourself the girl gets her throat slit. Who'll be there to love you then?", he threatened menacingly. Still nothing as a minute ticked by. "Fine, if you want it that way…", he trailed. I didn't know what he was going to do until I was all of a sudden hit by the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life.; it was slow and torturous making me scream a high-pitch sound that was painful for even the damaged of ears. I didn't care though, the pain was so horrible that I just wanted it to be over quickly if I was going to die.

I didn't have the energy to even beg for him to stop, my energy was more consumed in reacting to my pain. But thankfully somebody did beg for me, "Please stop. Take me if you have to but please don't hurt her anymore than you already have I beg of you". The pain stopped and I could open my tightened eyes. I looked towards the voice to see Peter right in front of me and Hook looking helpless, he looked as if he could feel my pain as I saw his eyes look glassy like he was ready to cry.

"I'll only let the girl go if I can kill you", demanded Hook, his shouts and anger making me cower in fright.

He nodded, looking towards the ground as a tear ran down his face that he didn't want anyone to see. "O-okay", he stuttered. "Just let her go and you can have me, I give myself up", he finished making everyone including me gasp. He couldn't do that! Please god, don't let him do this.

"Fine", Hook spat. Without warning he slammed me towards the deck so hard that a few of my ribs cracked. I stayed down in more pain. Not wanting me to be in the middle of this more than I already was and to get me out of the way, Nibs and Slightly ran out one taking under my arms and the other grabbing my legs and they carried me to the sidelines where the rest of the boys were. I smiled at them in thanks and continued watching. "Now that broot is out of the way, its time for you to carry out your promise".

A sob escaped Peter's throat as he nodded and went on his knees, bowing ready for Hook to make his strike. He wasn't really going to do this was he? I wasn't going to let him! Even with the pain I was having I ran over to him, crushing him as I wrapped my arms around him. "Don't do this", I cried, as he sat up and returned my gesture.

"Baby I have to. I promised. You know that if I could spend forever and beyond with you I would. I love you more than I've ever loved anything. You're my world, my sunshine. When tink came and told me what you were planning I had to come and rescue you just in case it went wrong, be your saviour; your hero. Alexis, baby I love you, don't you ever forget that", he said separating our hug, looking at me dead in the eyes with his hands on my shoulders.

Tears flowing freely down both of our faces, I pulled him back into a hug trying to remember his every single feature and everything about him that made me love him in the first place. The way he smells like honey mixed with pine-wood, the way he was screw up his nose when something confused him, the way he would the far side of his lip when something was bothering him, the way his hair was always scruffy and un-brushed but made you love him all the more; it was the little things, the things you hardly noticed that I loved most about him. "I love you too". I played with his hair as we separated once again. His cheeks still very much wet, he was smiling. Forgetting where we were we began leaning in for one last kiss. The moment our lips touched, it felt like ecstasy. We kissed each other slowly, treasuring every moment.

Sadly our moment was interrupted by a very impatient Hook, "I hate to interrupt this lovey dovey moment you kids are having but I have some very long overdue killing of Peter Pan to do". We separated, I nodded understanding and made my way back to the boys. Peter went back into his original position which made me sob, slapping a hand over my mouth to stop too much noise from coming out as tears streamed down my face, hitting my hand on the way down and running down that.

Hook raised his sword above his own head, holding it in two hands and ready to plunge at any given moment. Peter turned his head towards me and mouthed at me 'I love you', I mouthed the same back with a weak smile making him smile back as he turned his head back towards the ground. Hook, with courage, began to plunge the sword down. Peter could feel that this was happening as he very tightly kept his eyes closed biting his lip.

Out of nowhere Slightly got up from his position screaming, "NOOOOO", and running towards the scene that was before us.

I tried to grab him but he was too fast for me. "Slightly no!", I cried. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion as Slightly ran and collapsed on top of Peter, protecting him from what was about to become. Never-the-less Hook didn't stop and the sword plunged right into Slighty's back, making Slightly cough a little bit as blood came up.

Peter, now getting what was happening, sat up and held Slightly in his arms, holding him close. "Please Slightly, don't die. Stay with me, with us. There's so much we haven't done yet", Peter begged more tears escaping his eyes.

"You're be fine Peter, we always knew you were tough", Slightly stated breathlessly, coughing up a little more blood. Every single one of us gathered around our dying friend, me opposite Peter.

He sobbed a little more, "I won't be fine though, not without you. You boys complete my childish side, you're my best friends. I don't want to loose any one of them, especially you. Please don't leave".

Slightly smiled up at Peter weakly, going more and more pale each second. "I have to go, its my time. I'll look over each and every one of you, watching you play games, fight pirates, talk to mermaids but I'll forever be with you. In here", he pointed towards Peter's heart making us all cry a little more.

"Oh Slightly", Peter said putting his head on Slightly's chest, holding him even more close than before and covering Slightly's face with his body. "I love you old buddy, old pal. You're amazing". No response. "Slightly?", Peter asked in worry. Again no response. Peter sat up to look at Slightly revealing that his eyes were closed and lips were blue. "Slightly?", Peter asked again, shaking him a little. Slightly didn't move a single inch, scaring Peter even more making him shake him more roughly. It'd dawned on me by now that Slightly was dead, Peter couldn't accept it. "Come on, you not meant to die yet. Come on, let's go on a few more adventures, have some fun", Peter sobbed, still shaking his friend. "Come on Slightly, wake up. Please?", he begged as he started to get desperate. With still no response Peter collapsed onto Slightly's body, grabbing onto Slightly's torn-up clothes and cried, choking on his sobs. I walked over to Peter slowly, crouching down rubbing circles on his back in a way to comfort him.

"Oh well isn't this nice? That little runt dead, that's even better", Hook cackled loudly and horribly, arching his back. Every single one of us scowled at Hook, even the pirates surprisingly. So pirates did have some heart, maybe they weren't so bad after all.

Hook was so caught up with our misery, his amusement that he didn't notice Peter get up, dagger in hand sneaking up behind him. Hook's laughter was interrupted by a choke, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "That one was for Slightly you little bitch", we heard from behind Hook. Peter took his dagger out of Hook's back, smiling slyly. Hook went limp, falling forward and eventually onto the deck with a BANG. Hook didn't make any movements at all. It was official, Hook was dead.


	13. chapter 12: Slightly's funeral

**HEY GUYS. Here the chapter is as promised dead on a week after. Please forgive me about this whole killing off Slightly thing, I can't spoil it but it will get better and you guys will be happy again! This is just to show what Peter is like without one of the boys, i mean he may walk all over them but at the end of the day he loves them and can't live without them, this is all just to add a little drama. Oh and I'm sorry about the speeches I'm rubbish with things like this. But anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Slightly's funeral

The past couple of days had been spent mourning, everybody was miserable and didn't have the energy to do anything. I tried my best to keep on track and keep going, for the sake of boys. Inside though I was just like them, I wanted Slightly back, this place wasn't quite as lively without him. This was probably the quietest I'd ever seen the boys which worried me. I didn't really know if they were stable mentally but I tried my very hardest to keep them stable physically giving them food and drink without them asking for it, they wouldn't eat it in my presence though, they waited until it was sitting there for a couple of hours before they began munching away.

There was probably only one positive thing that had come out of these last couple of days; Hook was dead and the pirates, with no more purpose being here, fled. It did turn out though that none of them really wanted to be here, they were only kept here under Hook's orders and now thankfully they were happy, back in the real world making new lives. I honestly wish the best of luck to them.

Walking to Peter's room once again I noticed that he still hadn't eaten anything, he was the only one that wasn't eating. He was laying on his stomach on one side of the bed, his head buried into the pillow. I sat on my knees on the other side, facing him and began rubbing his back in a comforting gesture. "Come on Peter, its not doing you or the boys any good to be moping about. Do you think that this is what Slightly would have wanted; You being miserable? I don't think so". No answer. "Come on Peter", I begged, "Talk to me".

He suddenly turned around and sat up, his legs crossed. "Its all my fault", he said sadly, looking down at his feet ashamed.

I crawled a little closer to him and once again rubbing his back looking at him sympathetically, "Honey, what's your fault?".

He placed his hands in his lap still looking down, "Slightly's death. Its all my fault. If I'd had looked up in time and went in front of him and died like I was supposed to then he would still be alive".

I felt his face in my hands making him look at me, "Now you listen to me, Slightly's death wasn't your fault. It never was and it never will be. Slightly died to save us, to save you. He's a hero and I think we should be honouring him instead of moping about all the time. He would have wanted us to play games and be happy, don't you think?", I said with an encouraging smile at the end.

He nodded getting up, "You're right. And you know what else we should do? In honour of him, we should give him a proper give away", he declared feeling better all of a sudden.

I now sat on the edge of the bed, my legs dangling and my arms by my side smiling a little at his sudden glee. "You mean like a funeral?".

Peter snapped his fingers and pointed at me with a grin, "Exactly like that".

I clapped my hands together excitedly, "I think he'd like that".

And that was that. We got all the boys up and convinced them to tag along. The very next day we marched out of Hangman's tree, balancing Slightly's body on our shoulders with a silky white blanket over him that the fairies had made for him as soon as we told them of the idea.

We marched and marched until we found the perfect spot which was conveniently was where my grandmother, Wendy crash-landed when Tinkerbelle convinced the lost boys that she was a bird that Peter wanted them to kill and they took a shot at her, during her first visit. It was so beautiful to resist; the perfect spot.

We carefully put down Slightly's body and began digging away. We dug for hours until we dug a hole deep enough, now here was for the real hard part. With some help from some rope we bought along we lowered Slightly's body into the ground. He looked so peaceful and out of pain which I was happy to see, at least he wasn't hurting anymore like he had been during the last few moments of his life.

We stepped back, gathered around the grave putting our hands behind our backs. "You were my best friend Slightly", Peter spoke up. "I wish you didn't have to go so soon, I'd liked to have played a few more games with you like duck, duck, goose; your favourite remember? You were there when I needed a shoulder, made me laugh constantly; I didn't know what I had until it was gone and honestly I'll miss you so much Slightly. More than I can put into words. But whenever I do miss you I'll think of all those memories we had and treasure them…forever". A tear sliding down Peter's cheek he stepped forward drawing out his dagger and carefully putting it into the grave. "Here, have this. Just in case you need it in heaven", he smiled glumly.

Nibs, Tootles, Cubby and the twins each said their words for Slightly, all of them putting an object that meant something to them that they thought Slightly would like in the grave, which I thought was sweet bringing a tear to my eye.

But finally it was my turn. I stepped forward just like everyone else had, looking down at the grave, "I hardly knew you long enough Slightly but I miss your company. You were always so brave that I couldn't believe that much bravery could come out of a little boy, you amazed me. You amazed me from the moment I met you until the moment you died, I never knew what you were going to do next. Also I hardly knew you but what I did know was great, you were great. And I've got to say that I really will miss you". I drew a red rose out of my pocket and threw it into the grave before stepping back.

No one knowing quite what to say said anything but we knew what we had to do. Us all giving one last goodbye to Slightly began to shovel the dirt back in, to put us at rest mostly. Again, it took hours but it was worth our time. Once we'd finally finished Peter grabbed the wooden cross that he had made the night previous and stuck it into the top of the grave as a marker. By now the lost boys, all still depressed, had decided to go back to hangman's tree to resume their original positions of moping around again so it was just me and Peter. Thinking it was about time we got back too I grabbed Peter's arm, "Come on Peter, let's go", I said softly trying to drag him with me.

He looked at me and nodded, then looking down sadly towards the grave before whispering, "Rest in peace Slighty", turning around grabbing my hand and leading me away from the place where Slightly now rested, but not for the last time.


	14. chapter 13: Bringing back Slightly

Chapter 13 - Bringing back Slightly

Once we'd gotten back Peter went back to his bed, slowly creeping back into his shell and I didn't like that, not one bit. I needed to do something that would bring Peter and the lost boys back to their normal selves. I needed them back to their normal selves for my own sake, all this quietness and sadness in the air was driving me insane so after I'd checked that they'd all gone to sleep I sat up thinking. What COULD I do to make them happy again?

… "Could I maybe take them out on an adventure? No that'd never work, they don't even have enough energy to get themselves out of bed", I began pacing, "What about making them a feast full of all different colours to fill them until the very brim?…No…they don't even want to eat now so they're nt going to eat a full feast".

Suddenly a shuffle from behind me made me jump. I quickly shifted round to face the person, it was Tinkerbelle. "Oh I'm sorry if I woke you", I quickly apologised.

Rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out she replied, "No its fine. I agree with you anyway, I want them all back to themselves". I gave her a confused expression. How did she know that? I knew that I'd talked about the ideas but not that part. She saw my face, "…You were talking to yourself". I blushed embarrassed. I didn't know anybody had been listening. Her noticing that I was too humiliated to speak she continued, "Anyway I think I might know the perfect way".

I raised an eyebrow, "Which is?".

Flying closer to me she whispered in my ear, "Bringing Slightly back to life".

My eyes went automatically wide, "You can do that?". She nodded grinning. Suddenly I felt angry and flicked her away from me, making her rub her arm to sooth the pain. "Why didn't you tell us that in the first place? Then there wouldn't have been none of this grieving in the first place!", I yelled furious.

Tinkerbelle flew up to me putting her small hands over my mouth and shushing me. Oh right yeah, everyone was asleep I'd forgotten. Once I was quiet once again she explained, "Well us fairies live by the rule that what's dead should stay dead", she grinned, "But I think we could make an exception".

Fair enough. Calming down once again I jumped up, excited, "Okay what do we need?".

She sat on my shoulder, "Well it's a potion. It requires one drop of a girl's blood, a crocodile tooth and fairy wee".

I clapped excitedly knowing we could do this, "Okay, we can use my blood since I'm a girl, your wee because you're obviously a fairy, but where can we get this crocodile tooth?", I wondered tapping fingers on my chin as I started thinking.

"…I knew this would happen sooner or later so I've been saving".

My eyes lit up, "You've got it? Okay then, let's get started", running to the draw to get a pin so we could get this blood.

"I don't need to wee though…", she stated fluttering in the air.

"That's no problem. Go to our water stash and keep drinking until you need to wee then put it in this", I handed her over a small pot.

She then flew away leaving me to do what I needed to do. I resumed what I was doing getting the pin out. I sat down and held my breath, bracing myself. I bought the pin down and pricked it, opening my eyes I noticed the blood just starting to come to the surface. I put pressure on my arm so it could come quicker until it had gathered so much that it was just starting to run down my arm. As it treacled down my arm I got the pot ready and caught it in it. I closed the top and put it in my pocket, putting some cloth of my arm to make it stop bleeding. Walking around to where our water storage was I called to Tink, "You done yet?".

Her little voice came back to me, "Almost. I'll be out in a few. Go get the crocodile tooth that's in my room and start mashing it. Put your blood and the whole crocodile tooth once its into powder into one pot and I'll be there soon to add the final ingredient". I nodded then realising she couldn't see me I dashed to the kitchen area, getting a bowl out and a crusher. I did exactly as Tink told me, getting the crocodile tooth and mashing it up, putting the ingredients into the bowl like Tink had told me to do. It was then that she made her appearance, pot in hand. "Have you done what I said?", she asked and I nodded. "Here, put this in and stir it up", she instructed handing over her pot of wee which made me grimace.

I put it in and began to stir. I got a little surprise when it suddenly had a little explosion. Frozen in my spot completely shocked I asked, "Was that meant to happen?".

Her thinking nothing of it nodded, "Yeah. That means its done". She pushed me forward, "Put it in a pot and come on, let's go!".

Again I did as she said and we were off. We marched off with shovel in hand, well I did and lazy Tinkerbelle sat on my shoulder as I walked. Getting the grave I didn't waste any time and began digging. I didn't dig for long since the ground was already done fresh so I just re-dug it out. As my shovel reached Slightly's body I turned to Tink, "You ready?. She nodded. I got a hold of Slightly's body and bought him up and settled him on the ground. Tink forced his mouth open with her tiny arms as I poured the potion into his mouth. I massaged his throat so it would go down and it did. Once we were done we waited patiently for 5 minutes and nothing happened. Disappointed I turned to Tink and sighed, "What did we do wrong?".

She was still staring at Slightly's body. "Nothing. Look", she pointed in his direction.

I turned around to see his pale face becoming flushed. Suddenly he sat up, inhaling a big breath and sat up. He grabbed hold of his head and groaned, "Ugh I feel terrible".

I laughed, relieved to hear his voice, "Well you did die?".

He looked up, that memory coming back to his mind, "oh yeah".

I walked over to him, crouching down putting my hand on his back, "How are you feeling?".

He nodded, "Pretty good considering I died. And look", he lifted up his shirt where he'd gotten stabbed to see that there was nothing there, "All gone".

I nodded impressed and hugged him tightly, "I missed you".

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "I missed you too", he let go and got up, brushing himself down. "Come on, lets get these miserable so and so's out of their beds".

I looked at him taken back, "What? How'd you know?".He shrugged and said simply, "I've been watching". I shivered, creeped out a little. "You didn't, you know, see me naked did you?", I asked a little wary.

A sudden grin came to his face, "Oh yes. Best part of being dead. If I remember rightly I've seen more than Peter has, haven't I?", his grin turning into a smirk as he winked at me.

I blushed and coughed awkwardly, "Erm yes" cough "You have". Cockily he said, "I knew it".

When we got back I woke up all the boys whispering in each of their ears, "I've got a surprise for you". They slowly got out of bed and dragged themselves to the front entrance. As soon as they saw Slightly standing in the doorway every single one of their eyes lighting up. They bombarded Slightly with hugs, questions and were all trying to talk at once. They were finally happy again which I was so happy to see.

"What's with all the racket?", I heard from behind me. I turned around and smiled at Peter standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes with his hair in every direction looking as adorable as ever.

"Someone's here to see you", I grinned moving out of the way so he could see a full view of Slightly. He gasped, his eyes going wide and his hands coming up to his mouth as he it sunk in who he was looking at. "SLIGHTLY", He yelled running up to him and giving him the biggest hug I think I'd ever seen him give, Slightly hugging him back. "Wha-what? How?", Peter questioned confused.

He smiled and looked at me, "It was all Lex and Tink…", he began explaining and telling the story of what he saw us doing from when he was watching over us. In the middle of the story Peter, as happy as larry, came over putting an arm around my shoulders and bring me to him, smiling as wide as ever. "…and then I awoke. And that's what happened. Oh and by the way", he said digging something out of his pocket, "You might want this back". He put his hand out to show Peter's dagger in his hands that Peter had put in Slightly's grave earlier that day. Peter shook his head motioning his hands in Slightly's direction, "No, you keep it. I want you to have it as a reward for taking the plunge for me".

Slightly thanked him before putting it in his sword holder before out-stretching his arms and yawning, "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm knackered. I think I'm going to head to bed", he said making his way to all the boys' room and to his bed.

"Slightly", Peter called stopping Slightly in his tracks. "Its good to have you back", he smiled. "And tomorrow we'll celebrate your return all day and have an all day party".Slightly nodded and grinned, "A party? Just what I need. Sounds good. Well goodnight", he called carrying on his journey to his bed. We all called out a chorus of 'goodnight's to Slightly in reply, glad to have him back.

The boys and Tink, the excitement over and their sleepiness coming back to them all as well, started heading to bed. I thought it was about time I went to bed too and started heading to my bedroom only for Peter to grab hold of my arm and drag me back, "And where do you think you're going?".

I pointed towards my room with no expression, "To bed".

Peter shook his head, "Oh no you're not. Tonight you're coming in my bed. I think you deserve it after what you did", he stated picking me up in a bridal carry, making me squeal and wriggle and throwing me onto his bed. He climbed into bed patting the spot next to him for me to join him, I of course soon did and we got settled under the covers facing each other. An arm around my waist he leaned forward and kissed my nose, "Thanks by the way".

"No problem. As long as you're happy again".

He leaned forward again and pecked me on the lips, "Of course I am. What would I do without you?".

I grinned and snuggling into his chest sighing happily, "Crash and burn".

"That's about right", he chuckled. We didn't say anything else, falling asleep in each other's arms. As I fell asleep with a smile on my face listening to his heartbeat I began to think how happy I was that everything was back to normal. Everyone was happy again, including me. That's all I could of ever wished for.


	15. chapter 14: The all day party

**So guys, I figured that since I rated this an 'M' I better not let you people down. So you know what I've done? Oh yes, I wrote in a sex part. Its not very good but it'll still help for this to be rated an 'M'. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 14 - the all day party

The next day I woke up to music, shouting, cheering and just generally having a good time. I opened my eyes to see Peter staring right back at me. I jumped back in surprise and gasped, "Why aren't you out there with them?", I asked pointing towards the bear fur hanging in the doorway that separated the two rooms.

He just smiled and reached out to stroke your arm, "I had better things to do".

I smiled back at him laying back down on the pillow, "Which was?".

"To watch a beautiful girl sleep", he stated, that smile still on his face.

"Awh how cute", I said sitting up, "Now get that pretty little bottom out there to join the party", I instructed playfully slapping his bottom as he got up.

"Yes maam", he saluted walking flying towards the door. Just as he was about to exit he turned around. "You'll be out there soon?".

I nodded, "Of course. Couldn't miss something like this".

"I'll miss you", he said flying over to me and stealing a kiss.

I giggled, "I'll miss you too".

He studied me for a second with a grin, "You look so cute when you do that", then he flew out to the party.

I took a moment to get myself together before I went to join the party. As soon as I exited the bedroom all I saw was mess; paint and food up the walls. I smiled and shook my head, trust them to go wild.

I spotted the boys with water guns; god knows where they got them from. I ran over to the sink grabbing a bucket and filled it to the top with water. I then ran over to Nibs, pouring the liquid all over his head. He turned round to me scowling, "Oh no you didn't".

I nodded with a grin, "Oh yes I did".

Nibs pointed at me, "GET HER". They all stopped what they were doing, turning towards me and staring like they had a mission to complete. Uh-oh I was in some deep poo now. As they began charging towards me I screamed and ran as fast as I could away from them. We ran everywhere and into every room, them hot on my tail; that was until Peter flew in. Thinking he was going to help me I grabbed his hand only for him to pick me up and point at the bath, signalling to the boys. They ran over there, filling it up with the cold water.

Peter flew over and hovered above the tub. I held onto his shirt and begged, "Please don't drop me in, I beg you".

He smirked, "No can do, my lady", as he finally let me go. I dropped into the water with a huge SPALSH.

Soaked down to the very core, my hair dripping and covered my face I growled, "PETER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU". I meant it in a jokingly way but I wanted them to get scared as a pay back.

Peter coughed from above to get my attention. I looked up and he pointed towards the boys. I looked to see they were staring at my chest. I looked down to see my white dress had gone see-through and they could see anything. I blush a tomato red and tried to cover myself the best I could.

Slightly smirked, "No need to be embarrassed. Its nothing I haven't seen before", he said cockily.

This was the final straw for Peter as he grabbed me out of the water and flew to his bedroom. The lost boys seemed to instantly forget about it as they began making noise and turned the music up extra loud, continuing their party. I smiled at Peter lifting my dress over my head, "Thanks for that", I said with my back to him. I dropped my dress on the floor and turned my head over my shoulder to look at him, my back still to him. He was staring at me, his mouth open ajar. I giggled, "What?".

He coughed awkwardly and turned his back to me, "N-nothing". He was embarrassed.

I walked over to him, taking his head in my hands and making him look at me. "Don't be embarrassed about seeing me naked, I want you to see me like this".

He smiled a little down at me, putting his arms around my waist, joining his hands. "Really?".

I got on my tip-toes, leaning towards him for a kiss. "How's this for an answer?", I whispered before joining our lips. It wasn't long before he deepened the kiss him leading me towards the bed until we collapsed on it, his leaning over me not breaking the kiss once. In the heat of the moment his clothes were soon on the floor, leaving us both in just our underwear.

I let my hands explore his back as he reached for the hem of my underwear. He broke the kiss and looked at me, asking for permission. I nodded in reply. He slid my underwear off and down my leg chucking it down with the rest of the clothes on the floor. He stared down at me making me nervous. Suddenly he broke out in a smile, "You're beautiful".

Taking control I flipped us over with me now on top straddling him. I smirked, "Let's see if you're as beautiful as me and get this underwear off".

He smiled guiding my hands down to the hem of his underwear, "Lets". He guided me taking if off revealing his ever so large penis. I gasped; how the heck was that meant to fit inside me? He saw my expression, "Don't be afraid, I'll be gentle", stroking my face. I nodded, feeling slightly better. He took off his underwear completely throwing that onto the floor as well. He flipped us over again and spread my legs getting comfortable between them. "Are you sure you want to do this?", he asked me seriously. I nodded, just wanting to get this part over with. He attached our lips as a sort of distraction for me as he entered me. I gasped into the kiss as a sudden pain came over me. He began thrusting as slowly as possible so he wasn't hurting me.

Soon enough I was comfortable and was starting to feel a little bit of pleasure out of this. I back away from the kiss as I panted, "Faster".

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You sure?". I nodded gripping a hold of the sheets as he began to pick up his pace.

Once again I flipped us over, leaning over him and began doing it that way, moaning the whole time. He grabbed a hold of my ass helping me with the pace as he panted. He had a look of determination on his face. Suddenly I felt ready to burst as a wave of pleasure came over me. As Peter saw my pleasure he guiding me, picking up the pace to suit me. As I screamed, my eyes tightly shut I heard him grunt, beginning to groan. Soon enough we were both riding out our orgasms together. I could feel his cum getting deeper and deeper inside me as he came which only turned me on more. Out of breath I soon enough collapsed on top of him. It might not have been long but hey, it was only our first time which had been perfect for me.

Removing himself from inside me making me whimper, he turned us onto our sides facing me. He leaned forward to peck me on the lips, "I love you Alexis".

I smiled, the butterflies in my stomach going insane, "I love you too Peter". And as we fell asleep in exhaustion, I realise that I do in fact love Peter and I realised I wouldn't have my life any other way. I was proud of who I was and wanted to stay here…forever.


	16. epilogue One year later

Epilogue - One year later

One year later and everything was completely perfect. Me and Peter were still, if not more, in love. The lost boys were doing great. And everything was just amazing.

Right now I was sitting on Peter's lap reading Alice in Wonderland to him as he had his eyes shut, enjoying the moment.

The boys were just running around and causing havoc but in all honesty I didn't mind, at least they were happy and having fun.

Suddenly Cubby ran in the door panting. "Pirates. Back", he said, crouching down as he tried to get his breath back.

Peter snapped open his eyes, me jumping off him as everyone ran around getting their stuff together. When we were all ready to walk out the door Peter turned round taking his sword and lifting it into the air sticking his chest out, "LET'S KILL OURSELVES SOME PIRATES", he cheered, turning in my direction and winking. Everyone, including me, lifted up their swords and cheered along with him running out the door full of adrenaline.

As we were running with Peter flying over our heads, I thought 'This is my life now. Full of excitement and adventure, killing pirates and sometimes being kept captive. And you know what? I'm okay with that'. I was and still am happy. Forever and always.

* * *

**I just want to say a huge thank-you to everyone who reviewed or even read my story, you're the ones that kept me going with this fanfic. I love you all. By the way, just so you know I'm still going to carry on writing, not for this but for other fanfics. I've got so many little writing projects going on and at the moment I'm so into them so be sure to check them out when you get the chance in the future. Bye guys! You're all amazing xx**


End file.
